Neverending
by Lynn Bridgeport
Summary: Previously called The Imprint.Allie was new to La Push. She thought it boring, until the day she met the oh-so handsome and suave Jacob Black. Doesn't follow BD. Basically my imagination getting wildly out of hand. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window looking at the tree's and the green around me. I sighed a deep sigh and leaned my head against the cool window, slowly closing my eyes.

"You're really going to like Mrs. Costa," Miss Young told me in a patronizing voice.

"Yes," I said glumly, "I probably will."

Not for the first time I wondered what my mother was doing, shipping me off to some unknown woman to raise me. Of course at the time, she hadn't probably thought she would need to ship me off somewhere. The thought of my mother brought tears to my eyes; I blinked rapidly trying to rid myself of these signs of weakness.

"Mrs. Costa has already gotten you registered for school and she says that she made you up a room all nice and pretty," Miss Young's voice cut through my reverie.

"Probably," I told her, not looking at her face.

"Really," Miss Young said sounding almost stern, "Allie, you should at least try to sound happy, for Mrs. Costa's sake. She really is happy to take you in, you know, you did miss out on a lot of trouble."

"Probably."

We pulled up to a small white house with red shutters. Out in the back I could see fencing and some kind of barn. I stepped out into the drizzling rain and walked up to the front door. Miss Young stood by my side with my one small suitcase and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Costa was a very tiny woman with copper skin and a few streaks of grey marring her ebony hair. Her face crinkled into a smile when she saw me.

"Come in, come in! Don't stand there in the rain all day!" she opened the front door wider and ushered us into a tiny foyer.

"Well now," Mrs. Costa said as we sat in her family room (my bag had already been taken up to my room and Miss Young had left), "you just remind me so much of your mother when she was young."

I stared at Mrs. Costa. My mother had been just as tiny as her, with the same copper skin and raven hair that came with her Native-American heritage. I on the other hand had only inherited her almond shaped eyes and straight nose. The rest of my looks came from my father. I was tall and willowy with brown hair and tawny skin. My eyes were as my mother used to say the color of a well made blueberry pie.

"Not really," I said and then remembering Miss Young's admonishment replied, "I mean, our features are the same I suppose, but not much else."

Mrs. Costa smiled knowingly, "I wasn't talking about your looks, I was talking about your spirit. I can feel your mother's spirit in you."

The next day came too soon. I woke early, determined that if I had to face a new school where I would be the only "pale-face" that I might as well look darn good. I dressed in what I considered my nice clothes. A pair of jeans, flats and a blouse. I donned my rain jacket (it always rained here) and headed out to walk the ½ mile to school where I would be forced to spend the rest of my miserable high-school existence.

About halfway to the school I heard the honk of a car horn and turned to see an red old fashioned car stopped next to me. There were three boys in the car, the one in the passenger seat leaned out the window.

"Hey! You going to the high-school?" His hair was cut short and I could see his bulging muscles.

"Yeah," I yelled over the sound of the rain.

"Well hop in! We're going there too!" the door swung open as he got out and then placed himself into the backseat with the other boy.

"Thanks," I said as I slid into the recently occupied passenger seat.

"You're the new girl right? Alison?" the driver said, then went on without a reply, "I'm Jacob and those two in the back are Embry and Quil."

I pushed my hood back off my face and fluffed out my hair, glad to be inside from the rain. I turned to look at Jacob.

"Yeah, I'm Allie."

The boy called Jacob looked at me and for the first time I go a look at him. He was tall, that much was obvious and he had the same Quileute characteristics as the others. But there was something different about him. Something. . . Attractive.

He looked at me and his eyes widened. I saw him inhale a deep breath and then it looked like he forced himself to look away. As the car pulled away towards the school I thought I heard him murmur something along the lines of "Allie" but I couldn't be sure. The rest of the ride to school was uneventful but nice. We talked about the weather (which was rainy) about the school (which was sucky) and about how much we all needed to get jobs (for money).

When we got to school I thanked Jacob for the ride and started in the direction of what I hoped was the main office.

"Need help?" said an amused voice in my ear.

"Nope. I was simply going in the wrong direction in the off chance that a giant meteor would come down from space and strike me in the head causing my untimely death," I said then grimaced. There I went with the attitude thing again.

Jacob laughed. "That would be unfortunate considering I've only just met you."

"I bet you say that to all the directionally challenged girls."

"Nope," he said steering me towards the real main office, "just the pretty ones."

"Flattery will get you anything," I told him at the door.

His smile widened. "Anything?"

I put on a serious expression. "Well, I suppose. . . Anything within reason."

"And what exactly would be within reason?"

I felt my face heat up, was he flirting with me? I stared at my feet thinking to myself that I didn't normally feel this self-conscious. Jacob had backed me up to the brick of the office. His left arm rested against the wall above my head maneuvering his body so that is was almost pressed up against mine. I swallowed and looked up to his eyes.

"JAKEY!!"

A feminine screech interrupted my train of thought. Jacob groaned and never took his eyes off my face.

"Jakey! What's going on?" the screecher had reached us. She was an exceptionally beautiful Quileute girl. She was my height with long straight black hair and deep chocolate eyes fringed with sooty lashes. Her brilliant smile faded as she saw me. "Jake. We're going to be late for class."

His eyes never left mine as he replied, "Talia. We are not, and will never be together."

Her eyes narrowed and I cringed into the wall. Great. My first day and I'd already made an enemy. For no reason.

"Jakey, stop kidding. Come on," she tugged on Jacob's arm, "you know we're together!"

"Actually we're not," Jacob replied coldly.

Talia sniffed. "Fine. Be late." she sashayed away from us.

I stepped out from Jacob's arm and opened the office door before turning to him and giving him a curious look.

"She wishes we were together."

"Wow. Someone's conceited."

This caused him to smile. "Well, my sparkling personality and rugged good looks have been mentioned before." The bell rang then. "Dang. See you soon."

"Yeah, thanks for the help and everything." I was still slightly miffed about the Talia thing.

"Stay beautiful!" he called as he walked away.

"Stop your silly flattery," I yelled jokingly.

He stopped and turned back to me. "I'm still expecting to receive something from that flattery." A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"You wish," I muttered under my breath as I finally went into the main office. But I was seriously giddy at the thought that he wanted something from me.

"This class, is Alison Dosch. She's new. Be nice," Mr. Gill said as I rolled my eyes. Curse high-school teachers and their uncanny ability to embarrass me in every way possible. I spotted a seat in the back, next to someone I knew. Jacob's smile brightened what had been a gloomy day.

"Hey," he whispered as I slipped into the desk beside him.

"Hey," I whispered back. Mr. Gill turned his back on the class and began to lecture us on something unimportant that had something to do with U.S. History. I took out my notebook like a good little girl and tried to concentrate on the lesson. It was hard to do aware as I was of Jacob by my side. Which was kind of pathetic considering I'd just met him.

You need a ride home?

The note was scrawled on a piece of paper and passed in front of me. My head snapped up and I looked at Jacob. He nodded to me.

Yes.

He smiled again. He seemed very happy about this. For some reason this bothered me. I wasn't sure what I felt about Jacob. Sure, he was very, very good looking. He was funny and charming and I realized with a jolt that even though I'd only known him for a few hours I really liked him.

Meet me in the parking lot after school. My ride is the first thing I want from my flattery. The second is to take you somewhere after school. Someplace special.

I read the words twice. Was he asking me out? I stared at the paper uncertain.

Someplace special? Like your secret cult temple?

I chewed on my lip as I waited for his reply. My sarcasm didn't exactly go over well with some people. In fact, I had gotten in trouble many times because of my wittiness. The notebook paper was slid back onto my desk.

Something like that.

How cryptic. I decided that since I did like him and since he was basically the only person I knew in La Push I might as well go with him. Besides, it wasn't like I had anything to do that afternoon. I mean, it wasn't like all I did was my homework.

Fine.

The smile on his face made my heart pound a little bit. God, I was beginning to feel like I was trapped in a lifetime movie. I was going out on an almost-date with an almost-stranger. I felt kind of like a slut and kind of excited at the same time. I tapped my pencil and continued to take my notes, feeling as though the end of the day couldn't come soon enough.

I slid into the red car next to Jacob. I could hardly believe I was going through with this.

"So."

He put the car into gear and didn't answer me until we were on the road.

"How was your first day?" he threw me an especially brilliant smile.

"Well, I lived. Sort of," I grimaced, "I guess it could have been worse. Hard to imagine it being any worse, but I suppose I could have been attacked by mutant lab test animals." I brought my hand to my mouth to chew my nails. A nervous habit of mine.

Jacob caught my hand in mid-air and took it in his.

"Yeah, that probably would have sucked. Especially if you had been infected by their mutant genes."

I blinked, still reeling from the fact that he held onto my hand. I felt shy at once.

"Yes the mutant genes that would have turned me into a creature of the night. A blood sucking, garlic hating, cross cowering, vampire!" I giggled.

The smile was wiped from his face. I felt the tension grow in the air. He turned his head so I couldn't see his expression.

"No. Not a vampire. Never a vampire," he said it vehemently, but so quietly I wasn't sure that I was supposed to have heard.

He turned back to look at me and I raised an eyebrow in question. The tension was so thick it made the atmosphere inside the car feel like I was sitting in flan. I noticed the car had stopped. We were in the middle of the forest and Jacob still held my hand.

"Lets go," was all he said, and he relinquished his grip on my hand.

We traveled through the forest in silence as I tried to process what had just happened. I wasn't sure how our conversation had turned so tense. Jacob didn't hold my hand.

We finally came to a small clearing. We were surrounded by woods, the overhead light green because of the leaves. There was a small bubbling brook and phenomenal waterfall. Like the girl I was I squealed in delight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" His voice seemed soft.

Although I was delighted by the gorgeous scenery, I wasn't going to let it distract me. I sat on a large boulder and tucked my knees under my chin and watched his face.

"Are you going to explain?"

His expression became guarded. But he stepped closer to me. "Explain what?"

"What happened. In the car, I mean. I said something that upset you."

His eyes became sad. I just looked at him, waiting patiently. I had a feeling he would explain soon.

"I wonder how to tell you," his voice came out in barely a whisper, as though he was talking only to himself. He moved so that he was sitting next to me, our thighs touching, our faces only inches apart. His gaze was intense and I felt that I couldn't look away.

His hand slowly came up to my face and traced the line of my lips. I felt my breathing stop. There was a twinkle in his eyes now. His hand trailed down my neck and cupped the back of my head and just like My eyes close and I experienced something I never thought I would. It was as though time stopped, as though the world stopped. He was my only thought, my only desire. He pulled me to him and the kiss deepened. And just like that it hit me.

I pulled away from him and stared into his dark eyes. My breathing ragged, my eyes widened in shock.

"Shit."

He still held me in his arms. Our faces still inches from one another. Jacob's eyes darkened and hardened, his expression worried.

"I just realized. . . " I trailed off.

Jacob smiled now. I tried again. "I-I . . . think . . ."

Jacob's smile become wolfish and I thought I heard a low chuckle. And then he kissed me again.

It sounds like a terrible cliché, but there were fireworks. Fireworks exploded in my mind as his lips touched mine, and I felt an ache deep in my heart. And just like before, I knew again. Only this time I was certain of it.

This time Jacob broke our kiss. He looked at me, his eyes watching mine.

"Did you feel it?" he whispered.

I didn't trust myself to speak. I nodded, and he smiled that sunny smile again.

"Then you know how I feel about you," he said.

"Yes. Yes I do. And I know. . . That when you and I-I felt . . ." I played with my hair trying to figure out a way to explain it. "I-I only just met you and yet. . . I think I'm in love with you." I dropped my gaze in embarrassment.

"I don't think I'm in love with you. I know I'm in love with you." he said it so simply and bluntly. It made my head spin.

How could this have happened. I just met this boy today and yet, I knew that I was in love with him. For some inexplicable reason he had captured my heart. All of it. In just a few hours. And I don't know how I knew that I was in love with him. I just knew.

"I think I can explain now," he said to me, "about earlier."

I kept my eyes on the rock we were sitting on, letting him tell me.

"Allie. What if I told you mythical creatures weren't myth. That vampires and werewolves do exist. That I am one of them," he held up a hand to ward off my questions, "this isn't make believe, whether you like it or not you're caught up in the middle of a type of dispute between vampires and werewolves." He sighed deeply at the look of confusion on my face.

"It's hard to explain but. . . I'm a werewolf." He stood up from the rock in front of me. I blinked at him.

"Like what? When the full moon comes you transform into some sort of man-wolf thing ala Underworld?"

He smirked at me. "Except for the whole full moon thing you're pretty spot on."

"Okay then. You're a werewolf. And there are vampires," I told him. Inexplicably I believed his story. I didn't doubt it for one second.

"Anyways, to continue," he said and started to pace, "we have a treaty with the 'vegetarian' vampires that live in Forks. They don't come on our land, we don't go on theirs. However, they break the treaty if they bite a human. Not kill, bite. And well, they did." His voice became very sad and he refused to look me in the eye. "Sh-she was a friend of mine. And although it was her choice. . ." I very suddenly recognized the look on his face.

"Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" I asked him incredibly softly.

His head snapped up from the ground and his gaze bored into mine.

"Yes," he whispered, "yes I think it is."

"You still love her. This girl who became a vampire." it wasn't a question.

"I think so," he said slowly.

"But you love me too." again it was a statement of fact.

Quicker than my eye could see, Jacob picked me up off the boulder and placed me in front of him. He held both of my cold hands in his warm ones.

"Absolutely." There was a long pause and the sound of the waterfall in the background became almost like thunder.

I looked at his eyes, trying to discern whether he was telling the truth or not. "How?" my voice sounded strained and little to loud to my ears.

He turned away from me and looked into the waterfall.

"I loved Bella. I loved her as a human. Maybe part of me still loves her. But as a werewolf, there is a catch. Sometimes we find our soul-mates, our perfect half," he looked back at me, "it's called Imprinting. When you see this person, the world-- it moves. You know right then and there that you were meant to be together. It's a bit like falling in love at first sight, but it's so much deeper than that."

I blushed at the intensity of his gaze. "Me?"

His grin was back. "Yes, when I saw your face for the first time in that car, Allie, I knew. I knew that you and I-- we were made for each other. I loved Bella, but I always knew deep down in my heart that she wasn't my soul-mate. No matter how much I wished she was. I hadn't Imprinted on her, and if I had, she wouldn't have stayed with me. She was in love with him. And yes, I do still love her . . . Just not in the same life changing, earth moving, romance movie way that I'm in love with you."

He bent down and kissed me on the lips again. The delicious warmth spread through my body; I never wanted him to stop kissing me.

I pulled him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. My hands traced the contours of his chest and his broad shoulders. I was just really getting into our kiss when a noise killed the moment.

"Ahem. Ever heard of getting a room?"

I jumped guiltily. Jacob still held me in an embrace but I could sense him smiling.

"I thought you were enjoying the action, Quil," Jacob teased. I leaned around Jake's shoulder, to glare at Quil.

"Sorry but the meeting's about to start. Sam said to come get you, and apparently Allie is coming too."

Jacob kissed me brazenly and my head swam as I tried to recover.

"Yep."

"Seriously dude. Keep it under control," Quil complained.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoa. For my first fanfic I didn't really think I would get the awesome feedback that I got! Thanks guys for reviewing and reading! And, I guess I should explain my decision to keep Jacob's feelings for Bella. This is how I see it. Jacob really did love Bella. When he imprinted on Allie those feelings for Bella weren't just gone, they were still there. After all, you can't just love someone one day, and not the next! So, as Jacob said in the story, he still loves Bella, just not in the same way he loves Allie. Maybe someday far down the road Jacob won't have feelings for Bella. But for now, yes he is a man, and he is in love with two girls. Typical._

_--_

The place were this secret werewolf meeting was was pretty anti-climactic as far as I was concerned. We weren't in some cave with old tribal drawings, no. We were at someone's house. Whatev. _I_ would have picked the awesome cave in the middle of the forest.

"Hello Alison," Sam the apparent leader of the pack greeted me.

I shook his hand. "Allie, actually." I didn't question the fact that he already knew my name. Jake had filled me in on the werewolf voodoo on our way here.

"Good. Everyone's here. Let's get started," Sam intoned, "We all know why we're here. It's because the Cullen's broke the treaty. And what we need to do, is decide what we're going to do about it. I know some of you," here he threw a look at Jacob who put on a very innocent expression, "think that we should have a full on war. However, I'm not so sure. I think --"

"We should go kill the bloodsuckers!" Paul, an angry kid for sure, interjected.

Sam ignored him. "As I was saying, I think that since they helped us, we shouldn't go to war with them. I _do_ think however, that there should be a penalty for what they've done." He looked around expectantly.

"Killing them would be a good penalty," Paul mumbled under his breath. Jacob shot him an approving look.

"We are _not_ going to kill them. Any other suggestions?" Sam said calmly.

The was a long awkward pause as everyone looked at one another. Clearly no one had any idea's. Sam sat down on a chair with a sigh. I looked at him. Then I raised my hand cautiously.

"Um. So. I'm new here, and not really down with all your wolf-rule stuff, um, but. . ." I broke off and looked at Jacob. He nodded in encouragement.

"I think . . . Well, they're "vegetarians" right?", everyone nodded, "maybe, you could say that they can't hunt. . . Um . . . In this area?"

There was a stunned silence.

"Wow. That's not actually a bad idea from the white girl." Quil's comment was definitely insulting. _White?_ I so was not even that pale.

Sam nodded again. Deep in thought. It seemed like it would be okay, but of course my life sucks so nothing could go well.

"I think it's the most retarded idea I've ever heard! They shouldn't be allowed to live, those BLOODSUCKERS HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE ALIVE AND IF YOU THINK THAT WE ARE GOING TO NEGOTIATE THE TREATY THAN I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!!" Paul bellowed and started to shake and growl. Not a human growl either.

Before I could get myself together Jacob whisked me from the house and outside. I cringed into his side as Paul followed us outside.

He glared at Jacob. "YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR LEECH-LOVING GIRLFRIEND --" He broke off suddenly and his eyes got wide.

Jacob pushed me behind him. "Don't do it Paul," Sam's calm voice cut through the tension. Paul threw Jacob a look of pure hatred and dashed off to the surrounding forest. There was silence and then a loud howl shook the woods.

"Damn. Anger management much?" I mean't the words to come out more sarcastic than they did.

Jacob turned around to face me. He looked at the shock on my face and pulled me into a hug. I sighed just to be in his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you," he whispered into my hair, "I swear."

"Mmhmm," I murmered into his chest.

"Seriously," Quil's voice cut into the moment, "Get. A. Room."

...

Jacob dropped me off at my house after the disastrous pack meeting. It was so cute the way he walked me up the front steps and kissed me goodnight at the door. It was strange to think that I'd only just met him this morning. I felt like I'd loved him my entire life.

I swung the door open with a goofy grin on my face and wandered into the kitchen were delicious smells were emanating from. Mrs. Costa's kitchen was small and out-dated, but homey at the same time. The cabinets were painted white and the counters were white tiled. The walls were painted a sage green and the whole picture was very Betty Crocker, especially since Mrs. Costa was cooking at the old avacado green stove.

"Was that Jacob Black who dropped you off?" Mrs. Costa said with out turning away from her stirring on the stove. I realized with a jolt that this was the first time I'd heard Jacob's last name.

"Yes," I sighed sitting at the table.

Mrs. Costa turned around from her cooking and looked at me. Her eyes were twinkling and her brown skin crinkled with her smile.

"You like him," she said not bothering to make it a question.

I wasn't embarrassed that she knew. I had figured out when I met her yesterday that Mrs. Costa was an exceptionally perceptive woman. Maybe that's why my mother had liked her so much.

"Yes," I said sighing again, "I like him _a lot_."

Her smile widened. "Oh. Marianne would like that. She was in love with romance, why, I remember this one time . . ."

...

I was lying in my bed reading one of my favorite novels (Pride and Prejudice if you must know) later that night when a crack on my window made me jump. I carefully walked to the window. I say carefully because I wasn't about to go investigate creepy noises that could possibly be serial killers or zombies without being careful.

Thinking about serial killers and zombie's creeped me out even more so on my way to the window I picked up a hanger from my floor to use it as a weapon. No killer or zombie was going to kill me without a fight. There was a noise again.

I ran to the window and quickly thrust the window up my hanger poised to smack whatever was there. But nothing was there, except for the bush outside my window's branches. I breathed a sigh of relief thinking how stupid I'd been. It had only been the bush in the window. I turned around and decided to go to bed. I had just flipped the lights off when there was another noise from under my window. I had retardedly forgotten to shut it.

I jumped at the shadow by the window and let out an "AIIIEEEEE!!" and smacked the hanger in my hand on the shadow as hard as I could.

There was a snicker then, "_A hanger?"_ the voice was incredulous.

I let out a shriek and jumped and smacked with the hanger again. Someone grabbed my hands to keep me from assaulting them with the hanger.

"Allie."

"Shit! Jake, don't ever, ever, ever, do that again! Do you understand? You scared the bejeezus out of me!"

"Sure, sure," he laughed again, "_but a hanger_?"

"Oh, well hold on a second and let me get my _AK47_," I snapped at him still mad that he had scared me so bad.

"Did I really scare you that bad?" Jacob asked me still laughing. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Duh. You really scared --" I broke off, "are you _naked_?" I asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt, that was for sure. I mean, I was in a tank-top and shorts like every other night, and when he hugged me I felt my bare skin against his.

This made him chuckle harder. "And if I am?"

I tried to push him away but he held me to his chest tight. "I would ask you what kind of girl you think I am."

"The kind who likes his," he said and bent his head down to kiss me.

Okay, I'd really like to say I resisted. That I turned my head away because I was still pissed that he had snuck up on me. But, in reality I'm a pathetic loser. I kissed him right back and fairly melted in his arms.

"Mmm. Where were we?" I asked after he had finished kissing me.

"We were discussing my potential nakedness," he replied and pulled me over to the window, "Come on. Let's go."

I looked at his face all cast in shadows and moonlight. I was kind of torn. I mean, I totally wanted to go with him but the look on his face was wolfish again. He was up to something.

"Um. . ."

But that was as far as I got because Jake threw me over his shoulder and jumped out the window. I beat him with my fists and yelled at him to let me down, that I wasn't going to deal with this harassment. I felt his laugh as he started to run, with me still held as his captive.


	3. Chapter 3

_WOW. Seriously. WOW. I cannot believe the feedback I've gotten from my freakish imagination going off on its own! Thanks guys for all your comments! And, well, since you all commented I feel the need to answer some of your questions._

_First of all in case you're confused, Jacob didn't know where to pick Allie up at. She was just walking to school when he drove by and offered to give her a lift the rest of the way._

_And secondly, no.Jacob is not naked. He's just -- as usual -- shirtless._

………………………………...

After a while I just stopped fighting with Jacob and shut my eyes tight. I preferred not to see how close we were coming to hitting things. Soon I felt Jacob lift me off his shoulder and set me down on a rocky surface. His warm hands pressed against my face, keeping my eyes covered.

"Okay. Well, we're here. This is my favorite place to go to be alone," he said and uncovered my eyes.

I blinked and looked around. The moon was full so I could see my surroundings almost perfectly.

"Wow. I mean in movies and books they make this so momentous," I said waving my hand at the ocean in front of me, "but seriously, it's just a bunch of water. I mean seriously, I could go to a lake and see this."

Jake's jaw dropped. "You've never seen the ocean?"

"Well, now I have. And I don't understand why everyone gets so worked up about it." I walked forward to where the waves touched my toes. "YIKES! It's _cold_."

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "Well that definitely didn't have the effect I wanted it to."

I nodded and bent down to pick up a stone and threw it into the waves. With a soundless splash it disappeared into the inky blackness. I shivered from a sudden breeze.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a heated embrace. I heard Jakes laughter as I sighed pulling him closer to ward off the sudden chill.

We stood their like that for a time. The sound of the waves breaking and the sparkle of the moon on the ocean's surface lulled me into a semi-sleep.

"Allie," Jacob's whisper pulled me out of my trance. I looked up to see his face was bent down to mine.

I smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah?" I asked suddenly shy. Which is stupid. I mean, because I'm so not a shy person. Damn stupid attractive werewolves.

"Want to dance?"

I stared at him. "So. This definitely just turned into a lifetime movie."

"Allie," he sighed, "I was being serious." He let go of me and walked towards a drift wood log. He bent down and fiddled with something behind it. The soft sound of music filled the air.

"You went through _a lot_ of chick flicks to come up with this," I told him as he gathered me back in his arms.

"And?" he smirked.

I looked at him as he twirled me. "Okay, so sue me but, a how can a girl not enjoy a moonlight dance on a beach with the guy she loves?"

He kissed me and I nearly swooned. "That's what I thought," he replied smugly.

"Glad your ego got a boost," I grumbled.

His smile widened. "I got the idea from Mrs. Costa."

I stopped. "_What?_"

"She told me that you were a hopeless romantic at heart and gave me the idea. In fact, she conveniently went to bed early if you noticed," he tweaked my nose. "Besides, you ate it up. So I don't understand what you're so upset about. And, well, I love you. So that's why I did it."

I sighed and went back to dancing but not before mumbling under my breath.

"Cocky werewolf."

………………………………...

It was at the end of my ridiculously romantic midnight dance that things changed. One minute Jacob and I were on the beach dancing and laughing, next thing I know he stops and stands still as a statue. I reacted as him and froze.

"Jake?" I could barely hear my own whisper. My eyes were wide with fright.

"Don't. . . move . . .stay quiet," his own intense whisper made it back to me and his hands balled into fists.

I started to shake from cold and fright. What the hell happened?

"Stay here," his voice was low, "do _not under any circumstances move_."

I nodded.

Jacob took off like a bullet towards the forest shedding clothes in the process.

………………………………...

It seemed like hours later when he came out of the woods. It was really probably only a few minutes.

The large russet colored wolf ran gracefully out of the forest and I almost bolted like a terrified rabbit, but then I realized it was just Jacob. The animal's eyes met mine as it came closer, as if cautioning me. The Jacob-Wolf stopped a few feet in front of me and assumed a protective stance -- protecting me -- from something in the woods.

A few terrified tears escaped my eyes as I too waited for whatever was coming from the woods.

Jacob bared his teeth and a low angry growl escaped his throat. I hiccupped in fear and Jacob's hackles rose. It was coming.

I didn't see it. My human eyes were much too slow for that, but I heard the impact it made when it hit Jacob. The thunderous bang echoed off the water -- Jacob and the thing rolled away from me, kicking up stones in the process. My scream sounded throughout the air as I cried for Jacob. I saw the shower of stones heading my way and couldn't dodge them in time.

There was a sharp pain on my temple. A loud howl. Then blackness.

………………………………...

_Sorry about how short it was. But I felt like this was a good stopping point. Keep reading and reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the feeling of something wet dripping down my face. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a broiling sky; the wet feeling was from the rain. There was a flash of lightning and then a clap of thunder.

I bolted upright. That wasn't really thunder. My eyes searched the dark and found what they wanted illuminated in another bolt of lightning.

A massive auburn wolf was growling and wrestling with something white and human like a few yards down the beach.

I stifled a shriek and scurried on my hands and knees away from the fighting. My flight kicked up stones and caused a clatter.

The figure wrestling Jacob froze and looked at me. I, like a mouse in the gaze of a snake also turned to marble.

He was a tall man, pale as can be, with long shaggy black hair and evil glowing red eyes. He was exceptionally beautiful, and when his red eyes met mine, his mouth turned up into an evil grin.

My breath stopped as I stood frozen in fear.

The vampire, for that is all he could be, turned back to Jacob and the took off so fast I couldn't see. Jacob let out a loud growl and darted towards the forest.

Still in shock from what was happening I leaned on the ground against a drift wood log and closed my eyes -- my head hurt.

It wasn't until I heard a small chuckle that I realized I wasn't alone.

My eyes snapped open and I uttered a small scream. The vampire was right in front of me. His grin still in place. I started to back up, but of course his superhuman speed was more than a match for me.

His pale arms shot out and grabbed my arms, pulling me to a standing position in front of him. I looked around wildly for Jake, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He won't find you until too late," the vampire's soft voice said and he licked his lips. Of course I struggled against him and screamed for Jake, but to no avail.

He brushed his lips against my cheek and I shook violently.

"Goodnight, beauty," he whispered and lifted his head to my neck and placed his cold lips on my throat.

Suddenly he was ripped away from me, his hands clawing my skin leaving deep gashes where he had held me immobile.

I sank to the ground and turned my head in the direction of the furious growling. Jacob stood over the vampire a few feet from me, his teeth bared. He swiped a paw at the vampire and I heard a high scream and saw white and crimson fly in the air together.

I shut my eyes and curled into the fetal position, hugging my stinging arms to my torso. More thunder and lightning, then a cold silence.

"Allie?" Jacob's whisper cut through the wind and rain, "I'm . . .sorry." His voice sounded remorseful.

I jumped to my feet suprising him and threw my arms around his neck. My lips touched his and I clung to him like a drowning man to a life preserver. We both stopped and gasping for breath I touched his nose with my finger.

"Don't you _ever_ say you're sorry," I told him intensely.

His lips twitched and I kissed him again.

"Never, _ever, ever, ever_, again!"

I felt his mouth curve into the shape of a smile under my lips.

"Okay," he responded.

………………………………...

"This is going to hurt," Mrs. Costa cautioned me with her eyes.

I still cringed like a baby when she spread the ointment onto the gashes on my arms and proceeded to hold back tears as she wrapped them with gauze and bandages.

Jacob squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"All done," Mrs. Costa said, "I'm going to bed now. And Allie," she turned back from the stairs where she was heading, "try to be more careful."

Jacob looked exceptionally serious, "It was my fault Mrs. Costa. I wasn't watching where she was walking."

Mrs. Costa's eyebrows rose. "Mmmhmm. Falling." she shook her head and we could see she didn't believe our lie. She went upstairs and we heard her door close.

Jacob rose from the kitchen chair. "Well, I better leave now."

I jumped from my chair to cling to him. "Please. Please don't leave."

"I don't think Mrs. Costa will like that," he said but his eyes lit up mischievously.

I decided I needed to use some of my feminine wiles to help him want to stay. I held up a finger and pointed to the chair. He sighed and sat down.

I raced up the stairs and searched my room for my only pair of "sexy" pajama's. A small silk nightgown. It was quite pretty and I rarely wore it.

I slipped the pale pink night-gown on, the lace ends skimming my thighs. I pulled my hair from it's matted pony-tail and brushed it around my shoulders. I looked in the mirror. Yep, I looked like a ho.

I leaned against the kitchen doorway with my hip cocked out, my arms at my sides.

"_Oh Jacob_," I cooed, and pouted my lips, "will you _please_ stay?"

He turned around and I knew my plan had worked because his eyes widened even if he did quickly recover.

Jacob swiftly got up from the chair and walked towards me. He stood in front of me, once again pinning me back against the wall. I looked up at his face and arched my back just a tad.

His grin became wolfish.

I ran my hand up his chest and leaned against him, still pouting.

"_Pretty please_?" I whispered in his ear.

His hand caught my face and he kissed me passionately. I sighed thinking I had won. One point Allie, zero Jacob.

He pulled away from me, his eyes raking my body appreciatively.

"Tempting, but no," he walked towards the front door.

"Dammit Jacob!" I said and ran to the front porch, "I'm _afraid_!"

He stopped walking away from the house. I took this as an opportunity not to be missed and ran out into the front yard, ignoring the rain.

He grabbed me and looked into my eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked not teasing any more.

I nodded. "I . . .I don't want to be alone, not. . . After .. . Well, you know." I shuddered violently at the recent memory.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. " I guess it's alright, but, no funny business."

I held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

………………………………...

To say the next morning was embarrassing would be like saying the bubonic plague was just the sniffle's.

I woke up next to Jacob in my bed. And before you jump to conclusions, I changed back into a t-shirt and shorts and Jacob, although shirtless did have pants on; nothing had happened. I was lying with my body draped across his chest.

He was smiling, amused by something. I looked at him groggily.

"Good morning sunshine," he sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

My eyes finally focused and I looked around. Quil and Embry were standing at the foot of my bed, their mouth's open in awe.

I shrieked and dove under the covers smacking Jacob with my fists.

His laughter shook the bed.

"Dude." Quil's awestuck voice cut through my cursing.

"No, don't," Embry cautioned.

"Did you guys do the dirty dirty?"

I leapt out of bed with an enraged scream. I threw pillows at the three of them. "GET OUT NOW!! GETOUTGETOUGETOUT!!" I punctuated each 'get out' with punch to whichever was closest. "DIRTY DIRTY MY ASS! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!" I tried shoving Jacob towards the door but he was perfectly immobile.

"Mrs. Costa let us in," Embry said, clearly embarrassed by his intrusion.

"Serves you right sweetie," Mrs. Costa's voice drifted in from the hall, "for having a boy in without telling me." I could hear the humor in her voice.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGG!" I yelled flopping down on the floor in defeat.

"Is she gonna start crying?" Quil asked Jacob.

He dodged the text-book I chucked at him. They looked at me warily and started to back out of my room laughing.

"We'll be waiting, my little bed bunny," Jacob laughed.

I don't think he even felt my math book smash into his chest before I slammed the door closed in their faces.

...

_well, thanks again for all the reviews! as you can tell, a lot of this chapter is fluff . . .but hey, what girl doesn't like fluff? Keep reading and review y'all!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okey dokey artichokey's. This chapter is a tad longer than previous chapters. I also realized i haven't really given you guys any back-story on Allie (although i've thought it out and totally know what it is) I just don't know how to incorporate it into the story so, if y'all have any idea's i'd uberly appreciate it! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys as always!_

...

School was an extra boring affair the next week. It was all blah, blah, blah this and blah, blah, blah that. No one was really paying attention because of course it was two weeks until summer vacation. All our thoughts were on the cool green-ness outside of our utilitarian windows.

Friday afternoon was especially boring because Jacob wasn't able to come over after school. I blew out a sigh and swept my unkempt brown hair out of my face and tried to focus on the algebra review sheet I was supposed to do. Mrs. Costa looked up from her romance novel.

"Stop sighing like that. Math is something you need to know," she said in an almost stern voice. Most of the time Mrs. Costa was much like an older sister; she let me have Jacob over all the time and she also listened to me when I had questions about hair problems and etc.

"Yes._ Math_ is something you need to know, not algebra. Putting letters and numbers together is like putting mustard on a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. It's just plain wrong," I complained erasing yet another answer.

"Well maybe Jacob could come over and help you," Mrs. Costa said absently going back to reading her novel.

I sighed again. "He's not much better than I am, besides he has . . . Stuff to do today."

In reality Jacob was having yet another wolf-pack meeting thing to discuss how the vampire of last weekend had possibly gotten past their defenses. The soul-mate's were not allowed to attend. Kim and I (Kim was Jared's imprint) had gotten very close over the last week, although her shy manner was a constant clash to my more outgoing side. We both lamented over the fact that we were not allowed to attend these meetings.

The phone rang snapping me out of my reverie. I sprang from my seat. "I'll get it!"

Mrs. Costa just shook her head and turned the page of her dirty romance book. I snatched the phone from it's hook.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Allie? It's Jacob," he sounded happy.

I smiled stupidly. "Hi, what's up?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight. A bon-fire, you know music, dancing, talking --"

I cut him off, "You had me at party. Is Kim going?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at eight okay?"

"Hell yeah."

"Watch your language young lady!" Mrs. Costa reprimanded her nose still in her book. I grimaced.

"Later," I told Jake hanging up on him and quickly dialing Kim's number.

As the phone rang Mrs. Costa piped up. "Going somewhere?"

I looked at her face. "A bon-fire. Is that . . . Okay?" It had never occurred to me to ask her permission. When I was with my mother I never had to do that. Well, mostly because my mother had never really cared about where I went and what I did.

"You'll be with Jacob?"

I nodded still unsure about her reaction.

"Okay then."

I smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Costa!"

………………………………...

It was a quarter till eight and Kim and I were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a disaster area. Clothes were heaped everywhere.

"How about this outfit?" I asked. I stood in a cream pencil skirt and a silk emerald top. Kim made a face. "Too dressy, that's what I thought." I stripped down again and stood in my underwear tossing through piles of clothes.

"It's just a bon-fire," Kim said tentatively. I looked at her. She was dressed in a pair of fabulously distressed dark wash jeans and a v-necked white blouse. She had awesome turquoise jewelry and her straight black hair had been pulled back into a sophisticated pony-tail. She looked awesome and like she hadn't even tried.

I was trying to achieve the same look. And failing spectacularly.

"How about this?" Kim's soft voice cut through my soon-to-be-break-down.

She held up a dark blue peasant dress with long sleeves and cut short. It was flowy and still looked casual. I tried it on. It hugged me in all the right places and was long enough that I wouldn't be considered a slut, but short enough to show some leg. Thank God for vintage stores.

"Perfect!" I told Kim, causing her to blush. I threw on some cowboy boots and threw my hair back into a messy pony-tail. At that exact moment the door-bell rang. Kim and I bounced down the stairs to the porch where Jared and Jacob stood waiting.

Jacob smiled widely. "You look nice," he said as his eyes raked over me. I shivered in delight.

"Oh this? It's just something I threw on," I told him nonchalantly.

Kim snorted.

………………………………...

I had never been to a bon-fire before. There weren't exactly rural area's in downtown Chicago that allowed for this kind of party. The music was blasting and people were dancing in the light of the flickering flames. The fire itself was massive. The flames licked the dark sky and it was taller than even me or Jacob.

There were a lot of kids from school here. I recognized some of them and waved hello's. Jacob held my hand tightly.

Suddenly a new song came on. It was one of my favorites.

"Let's dance!" I yelled to Jake over the sound of the music, laughter and crackling fire.

He shook his head but allowed me to lead him into the crowd of dancing teenagers. I started to dance. Something I loved to do, but hadn't much in light of the circumstances. I tended to forget everyone around me when I danced and just heard the music.

It was Jacob's face that stopped my ecstasy for a moment. He was looking at me in a kind of awe. I looked back at him, attempting to stop moving to the music.

"What?"

"Whoa. You can _dance_," he said it so seriously it caused me to giggle.

"Um. Yeah, I guess," I threw him a flirtatious smile. The song ended and a slow song came on. Everyone began to break up into couples.

Jacob's eyes lit up. He bowed to me gallantly.

"My dear lady, I request that you dance with me," he said in a cheesy British accent.

I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Oh, sir, I don't know," I replied in an equally cheesy Scarlet O'Hara voice.

Jacob surprised me by snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me close. Our chests were touching and I reached my arms up putting them behind his neck, making us even closer. We swayed to the music.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked me.

"I am self-taught," I told him haughtily. He grinned. We danced like that for a while, just holding each other in our arms. It was very nice. The song ended and a new faster one started up.

Jacob shook his head at the expression on my face. "Nope, I only do slow dances," he said.

I frowned at him. "It's okay," Embry walked towards us, "I do _all_ dances."

Jacob snorted and Embry looked at him. They seemed to be having some sort of man-glare showdown. Finally Jacob nodded.

Embry and I started to dance as Jacob walked away to sit on some hay bales next to a pretty girl I recalled as being named Leah. I was instantly jealous as she looked from me to Jacob.

Jacob and Leah began to talk and I could tell she was flirting with him on purpose, trying to get me upset I suppose. She laughed and touched his arm, tossing her long black hair. Well, well, too can play at that game.

At the next song I changed my dance habits. I danced closer to Embry sometimes touching his shoulders or pulling him closer to me. Leah's eyes narrowed. She scooted closer to Jacob, leaning a little bit so her long hair would drape across his shoulders. I pulled Embry practically on top of me, all the time keeping my hips gyrating to the beat. Embry's eyes widened.

"Um. I'm not sure --"

"Hush. That Leah chick is trying to steal my man, you be quiet and just dance," I told him whispering it in his ear.

"Girls," he mumbled. Leah looked back at me with a slightly deflated expression. I grinned triumphantly back at her. Unfortunately, Jacob looked at Leah and followed her gaze. His eyes darkened as he got to his feet.

"Embry?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied still dancing with me.

"Run," I managed to squeak out. Jacob's face looked furious. I hadn't taken him for the jealous type, but apparently he was one.

Embry stopped dancing and turned around. One look at Jake's expression and he was gone. Jacob sidled up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group.

He stopped under a tree and stood there glaring furiously at me. I stood in silence waiting for the volcano to explode.

"Explain," he said in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Um. Well," I broke off but started again at the flash in his eyes, "Leah was flirting with you . . . And I guess . . . I was trying to make her jealous by dancing with Embry . . ." I trailed off uncertainly looking at the dark grass.

There was a long pause.

Jacob's loud laughter caused me to look up so fast I swear I had whip-lash. He was practically doubled over in laughter, tears of mirth pouring down his face. I frowned. It wasn't that funny. That-- that _witch_ was messing with me. I looked down at the ground again, annoyed at Jake's reaction.

His warm hand caressed my cheek and I looked up into his eyes. Laughter was still written on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh -- I just never imagined_ that_ was what was going on," he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my left cheek.

"It's a girl thing," I told him silently hoping he would kiss me again, "you wouldn't understand."

His smile disappeared. "A girl thing?"

"Yep. A girl thing," I said and then just because I felt like it I kissed him.

………………………………...

As Jacob walked me up to the front porch the mood changed. We'd had a great time at the bon-fire and I was getting sleepy.

Right before we said good night Jacob's mood changed. His eyes grew serious and the arms he had around me tightened. I looked at his face, wondering what had caused his change.

"Tomorrow," he said finally "we -- that is the pack -- are meeting with some _vampires_ to discuss our . . . Intruder from the other night." He said vampire like it was something disgusting. "They're the Cullen's. The one's I told you about. I just don't want you to be worried. That's why I'm telling you this, okay?"

"Can't I come too?" asked him hating to be away from him for more than a few minutes.

"No," his voice was dead serious, "absolutely not."

I winced at the menace in his statement. "Is _Leah_ going?"

He looked down at me. "Of course," he said sounding surprised.

"Then _I'm_ coming," and with that I waltzed into the house not bothering to listen to his protests.

………………………………...

I arrived at Jacob's house bright and early the next morning. His dad, Billy, had never met me before and seemed a tad shocked at my insistence that I go with Jake. Jacob pleaded and begged and ordered me not to go. But as long as I knew Leah was going, I was going. He tried to explain how much danger I was going to be in. That Leah was a werewolf that's why she was going, finally I told him not to ask me not to go anymore or I wouldn't kiss him. That shut him up -- for five minutes.

We met in a beautiful meadow clearing. Well, it would have been more beautiful if the fact that we were meeting vampires and the rest of the pack besides Jacob weren't wolves.

The vampires appeared suddenly. The only warning of their coming was the shifting of the wolves and a low growl from Jacob as he pulled me behind him slightly.

They were gorgeous of course. Jake had told me they would be. But I couldn't believe it until my own eyes saw them. The leader, "Carlisle" Jake whispered to me, stepped forward slightly.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was --

"Tall, blond, and yummy."

Jacob's head swung towards me a look of exasperated disbelief on his face. I heard the vampires chuckle.

"What? It's true. If I wasn't already madly in love with you . . ."

Jacob just shook his head.

Carlisle stopped and looked at all of us. "You wanted to talk about a visitor you had?" he said in a totally cultured voice. I checked my face with my hand to make sure I hadn't drooled.

"Yes," Jacob said with authority in his voice, "He wasn't one of you. He came into our territory hunting. I killed him. What we want to know, is how he got past us and you."

Carlisle turned back to confer with the other vampires.

"They're not here," Jacob's soft voice dragged my eyes away from the ethereal beings in front of me.

"Who?" I asked curiously, turning back to watch the vampires.

"Edward and . . . Bella," he sounded like he was forcing their names out. I put my arms around him burying my face into his back.

"Oh," I said softly realizing that the _other_ girl he loved wasn't here. She was with the guy she loved, not Jacob. I knew it hurt him. But it also hurt me to think that he loved her still. Damn fickle boys.

The chatter ceased as Carlisle walked back towards us.

"Alice didn't see anything. And none of us smelled another vampire," he said pointing to a stunning pixie like girl.

"None of us picked up a scent until too late," Jacob said clearly thinking, "could we have missed something?"

Carlisle shook his head. "We would have smelled another if they had gotten close. Alice has also been keeping an eye out for . . . Visitors."

Jacob turned to the wolf that was Sam and then back to Carlisle.

"We'll need to discuss this," to the Embry wolf he said, "Watch her," and then he dashed into the forest with the rest of the wolves following.

"Um. Hi," I said fluttering my hand in the awkward silence that followed. "I'm Allie . . . Jacob's . . . erm . . .girlfriend," I said uncertainly wondering if there was a better word to use than girlfriend.

"Oh. You're his imprint!" the small dark hair girl trilled her face lighting up, "Edward will be thrilled!"

I smiled awkwardly at her. "Um, yeah . . ."

Her face was still in a wide grin as she leaned against a tall blond boy who held her hand, "I'm Alice and this is Jasper (she pointed to the boy who held her hand), Emmet (a huge dark haired man), Rosalie (a ravishing blond), Esme (a caramel haired woman) and of course you already met Carlisle." Each one nodded in acknowledgement at their names.

I smiled again. "Er. Hi."

There was a long pause and I stood there uncertainly, Embry bristling at my side.

"Oh stop being such a 'fraidy cat," I told him sternly.

He turned his huge furry head towards me and emitted a growling noise.

"Stop complaining," I said again as he made low muted growls. I heard a twinkling giggle and looked to see Alice covering her mouth with her hands.

Just then Jacob and the rest of the pack returned. Jacob nodded his thanks to Embry who stepped back into the wolf-line as Jake pulled me behind him again.

"We have decide to go on stricter patrols from now on, and request that you too start patrolling the area," he said authoritatively.

Carlisle nodded. "That sounds reasonable." And with that statement the vampires turned and left swiftly. One minute they were there, the next they were gone. Jacob and the others exhaled sighs of relief.

"What did you think?" he asked turning to me.

"Well the blond guys are definitely on a scale from one to ten a certified twenty and the dark haired guy is still totally dateable," I replied and skipped off towards the woods ignoring the look of defeat on Jacob's face.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hot outside. Extra hot. Unusually hot for northern Washington. School was out and I spent most of my days hanging out with Kim or Jacob. Until now. I had gotten (insert death march music here) a job. And of course being La Push there weren't very many good jobs available. So I was stuck working at the local Dairy Queen.

And the owners were not only mean and nasty, they were cheap as well. There was no air conditioning in the entire building. The humidity and heat was bad enough without the stuffiness of the building.

"Must . . .survive. . .the. . .summer," I muttered unhappily contemplating death by ice cream. I sighed and talked into the headset for the drive through window.

"Hi, welcome to Dairy Queen how can I help you today?" I told the car in a falsely cheerful voice.

I was greeted by uncontrolled giggling. I sighed. Not _again._ I looked out the window and sure enough Jacob's car was in the drive through line. Jacob, Quil and Embry thought it was hilarious to visit me at my menial job. I wanted to kick them in the face.

"Hey, Allie," my manager Sarah said to me, "I need you to stock all the cups and toppings, soon."

I fought the urge to punch her in the face. All day long I had been working non-stop with no help from anyone and cars piling up in the line. The last thing I needed was for her to get some attitude with me. Sitting in the back eating chicken and telling me what to do hardly constituted as being a manager.

"Um, we'd like three large vanilla ice cream cones," Quil's taunting voice brought me back from my reverie.

"That'll be 6.16," I told them grumpily ignoring their obvious amusement.

I rushed to get the four orders in front of them, spilling ice-cream all over me in the process. I was sweating and running all over the place. Dairy Queen was certainly my new personal hell.

Panicking slightly at the amount of cars coming through and the zero amount of help I was receiving my temper was reaching it's boiling point.

Jacob and Company reached the window and just as I was going to pay them out the Chicken Eater (aka Sarah) walked up towards me.

"I thought I told you to stock! What have you been _doing_?" she had the nerve to sound incredulous. And I'm sorry to say that I just snapped.

"DOING?! I'M FUCKING QUITTING IS WHAT I'M DOING! YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT I'M _DOING_? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screeched flinging the headset into her stunned face. I then proceeded to tear off my regulation polo and visor, and wearing only my bra much to the shock of the customers, stormed out the door and to Jacob's car.

I yanked the door open and slid in, slamming the door closed.

"Tough day at work sweetie?" Jacob asked insolently.

I threw him my death glare. He smiled and put the car into gear, smoothly pulling out of the hell hole's parking lot.

Jacob looked into the rearview mirror at me with an amused expression on his face. I was still angry as hell and glared back at him. Thankfully Embry averted his eyes from my half-naked body.

"Awww," Quil complained, "I _really_ wanted some ice cream."

His eyes never leaving my face, Jacob reached out and cracked Quil on the head with his hand.

"Dude," was all Quil could say.

...

"So, now that you quit your job, you have more time to spend with me," Jacob said. We were at the beach later that night. He had brought a blanket which we now both sat on. Jacob held me in his arms as we watched the stars.

I turned my head to look at him. "You're the one who never has time for _me_," I told him reproachfully.

Jacob sighed again at our old argument. "I've told you time and time again, we have to be on our guard until we find out how that vampire got through our defenses."

I grunted and pulled Jacob's arms around me tighter.

"I'll spend as much time as possible with you," he reiterated, "there's no time I'd rather spend anywhere else than here, with you." I smiled at him. His eyes crinkled with a smile in response and I melted. I brought my face to his and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, practically crushing my ribs, but I didn't care. I loved kissing Jacob. This kiss though, was long over due. We hadn't seen each other in about a week due to my job and his werewolf stuff.

His hands roamed over my back and I shivered in delight. My hands traced the contours of his chest and my mouth opened with a sigh as I pushed myself closer to him.

Jacob pulled back and I froze.

"What?" I questioned.

"Please," he said tightly, "I don't think I have enough self control. . ."

My eyebrows raised, "Self control?"

Jacob rolled his eyes at me. "When a man loves a woman--"

"Oh."

"But, you could continue kissing me, just not as . . .um, passionately. After all, we don't want any accidents." His smile was wolfish now.

I acquiesced his request. My lips met his and he buried his hands in my hair.

"Allie," he whispered kissing my neck, my nose, my eyelids, my mouth.

I was putty in his capable hands, and lips. He brought his lips up from my collar bone and kissed me on my mouth again. I decided if he was going to tempt me like this I might as well tempt him.

I arched into his embrace, our bodies entwining. My arms linked around his neck and pulled him down a tiny bit, making us closer than before. I refused to let him stop kissing me. I felt his smile as he pushed me away.

He still held me close, our foreheads touching.

"I wasn't finished with you," I panted.

His smile grew wider and showed all his teeth. "I think I should take you home," his voice was embarrassingly steady compared to mine.

...

As I got ready for bed I contemplated mine and Jake's relationship. It wasn't a normal teenage relationship that was for sure. I mean, I was human and Jacob wasn't.

I had only known him for a few hours before I fell in love with him, that sure wasn't normal. My mother would be ashamed of me. I shook away the tears that threatened my eyes.

_Don't fall in love. It's the worst thing that can happen to a person._

My mothers advice, some of the only she ever gave me, floated through my brain, infiltrating my thoughts. Sure, being in love hadn't worked out for her, but I wasn't going to make her same mistakes. No, I _wouldn't make her mistakes. None of them. And she had made a lot of mistakes._

I threw my toothbrush down hard against the sink as the memories came back to me.

No. Stop. It wasn't going to be like that. Jacob would never--

"Allie? You okay?" Mrs. Costa's concerned voice came from outside the bathroom door.

I sighed, "I'm fine," I told her hoping she couldn't hear the shaking in my voice. Thinking about my mother brought back all the old anger and pain. I didn't want anyone to know that I still hurt.

"Okay. Well, good night dear," Mrs. Costa's footsteps faded into the background and I heard her bedroom door shut.

I sighed again and looked into the mirror at the reflection before me. I looked better than I had in back home in Chicago. Not so thin as I was, nor as pale looking. There was something else. Something more. My eyes were brighter, my cheeks not so sallow. I was happy. Something I hadn't been in a long time. And who would have thought that in what others might see as the most depressing place on earth, I would fine true happiness and true love as cheesy as it sounds.

Jacob had made me whole again. And I loved that.

And I loved him.

...

_Howdy all. Well, as always i appreciate your reviews! So please keep reviewing! Thanks oodles and noodles!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ladies and Gentleman…it's time for…another FLUFF chapter! YAAAAYYY!!_

………………………………...

"_Please_?" I asked trying out the puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not." "_Pleasssee? _For me?"

"I love you, but no. I will not go shopping with you," Jacob's tone was stern but he kissed me on the forehead anyways.

"Jerk," I told him.

I had recently been told that Sam and Emily's wedding was to take place on Saturday. It was Tuesday and I hadn't gotten a dress that I could wear. Sure, my closet was full of clothes but I needed something new. Something different. I needed constructive criticism and since Kim had decided to take these few precious days to _leave me and go off to her grandmother's_ I was stuck finding a replacement. Only, Jake wasn't helping.

He laughed obnoxiously and I smacked him on the arm.

"Ow. Note to self, do not smack werewolf boyfriend," I muttered under my breath.

Jacob just laughed again.

"What can I do to get you to go shopping with me? Isn't there _anything_?" I asked him sweetly, holding his hands.

"I think the only way I would go shopping with you is if you got Quil, Embry--"

"Done," I retorted.

Jacob smirked at me, "I wasn't finished. If you got Quil, Embry, and _Leah_ to go with us." He ended triumphantly.

I glared at him. "Jerk, she'd never come!"

"Exactly," he seemed to believe that he'd won the challenge. Oh no. I wasn't going down without a fight. My eyes narrowed.

"You better be ready tomorrow morning. Because we're going shopping!"

He seemed stunned. And with that I walked away without another word.

………………………………...

Quil and Embry were easy to convince. Once they both heard that Jacob would lose his little bet then they were completely eager to come along.

Leah, on the other hand, was completely different. For some reason that girl hated me. I shook my head. What a skank. I sat Indian style on my bed, my cell phone in front of me. I stared at it while trying to think of another option -- any other option -- to beat Jacob.

I decided to suck it up. I would beat Jake. I would TRUIMPH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

_Ring_

Perhaps I could get Quil or Embry to invite her along without telling her that I was coming? Or would Jacob consider that cheating.

_Ring_

Oh. God.

_Ring_

Maybe she won't answer. I can't lose if I didn't get a hold of her, right?

_Rin--_

"Hello?" Leah's malicious voice filled my ears.

"Um, Hi, Leah," I made my voice falsely perky, "This is Allie."

"What do you want?" she sounded bored.

I chewed my lip. Just suck it up. Do it. Do it.

"I was wondering. . . " I hurried on so I wouldn't lose my nerve, "if you would come shopping with me tomorrow. I need an outfit for the wedding and some constructive criticism. . . And I was . . . Um wondering if you would help?"

Awkward silence followed my little speech.

"Leah?" I asked tentatively.

"What time?" she said it briskly so I couldn't tell whether this was sarcasm or not. I crossed my fingers praying that she wouldn't just suddenly yell 'psych!'.

"Um, would noon-ish be okay with you?" I didn't want to scare her away so I tried to make my voice as unsuprised as possible.

"Yeah."

_Click._

I jumped up onto my bed with a victory yell. I swung my hips around in a circle and moved my arms up and down in the air. Hey, everyone needs a touchdown dance! I couldn't wait to see the face on Jacob when he learned I had triumphed over him. It would be a Kodak moment. I grinned evilly.

………………………………...

I stepped into the mall and took in a deep breath. The smell of over-priced merchandise and American consumerism reached my nostrils. Ah, what a sweet smell.

"Okay, where to first?" I said out loud, although it was mostly to myself. Jacob, Embry and Quil all looked awkward and out of place in the florescent lighting and bustle of the mall.

Leah snorted. She'd come along like she said and sure enough Jake had been crushed at his defeat. I did need her opinion though; she had a great fashion sense. And if I didn't know Jacob had imprinted on me, I would be slightly nervous about her. I mean, she was freakishly gorgeous compared to me.

I walked into the first department store I saw and the others followed like the sheep they were. I made a beeline for the dress section.

"Um, wow, you know. . ." Jacob's voice cut through my concentration. My head snapped around to look at him. "Dad wanted me to get him that -- that thing." He nudged Embry in the chest with his elbow. "We better go get it."

Embry and Quil both looking equally out of place went right along with what I knew was Jacob's excuse to get out of this shopping trip. Sadly, I wasn't quick enough and they scurried out of there like the rats they are. I was left alone with Leah. Damn.

"So," I stated awkwardly, "let's get to it. Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

Later, in the dressing room I tried on the first dress that I had found. It was a light green chiffon dress that flowed gracefully to about my calves. I stepped out of the dressing room and walked like a model on the catwalk to the mirror where Leah sat.

"No."

I looked at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought. It's kinda--"

"Grandma."

I nodded. And dejectedly headed back to the dressing room. The next number I tried on was a ruffly, animal print, silk nightmare. I stepped out of the dressing room and strutted to Leah.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew. You look like an escapee from the Jungle Book."

"I know," I giggled, "who would buy this?"

"Someone who's blind," she said and I saw a small hint of a smile.

The next reject was a pink, pouffy, housewife style dress. I burst out of my fitting room And posed for her.

"Donna Reed called, she wants her dress back," I laughed.

Leah actually cracked a smile. "Go. Take it off." She waved her hand at me.

I was changing when a purple, feathered garment flew over the door and landed with a heap on the floor. I looked at it in confusion.

"Please," it was Leah, gasping for breath in between laughter, "try it on. Oh, please."

I quickly changed into it. It was purple and covered with feathers from boustier top to knee length. It made me look like a large feathered bird. I walked out of the room.

One look at me and Leah burst out laughing. Hysterical laughter from both of us rang through the dressing room. I had to sit on the floor for laughing so hard. Who in their right mind would buy something like this? It was horrible!

In the end we decided on a light yellow sundress. It complemented me nicely and was appropriate for a wedding. Leah had picked it out and was smug about it. We walked into the first shoe store, because everyone knows shoe's complete the outfit. It was weird that Leah and I were getting along.

As we were trying on shoe's (mine a pair of delicious red strappy heels, Leah's a pair of peep-toe wedges) I decided to ask her.

"So, I thought you didn't like me," I asked her nonchalantly looking at the shoes on my feet.

Leah looked up from the mirror at me. She smiled.

"I didn't at first," she said simply, "but, now I guess you're okay. It's nothing personal, I just normally don't like people when I first meet them. However, you get along with Kim so I figure it's okay."

I nodded.

"So, we found you," Quil walked over to where we were trying on shoes with Embry and Jacob close behind him.

I walked over and punched Jacob on the shoulder. "Jerk," I said to him, "you totally ditched us!"

He just smiled at me and looked down at the shoes I was wearing.

"Those are nice," he said and continued to stare at my legs.

I smacked him again. "Stop _it_," I muttered angrily to him, "that's embarrassing."

He smirked evilly at me. And took a step closer to me. Really close to me.

"Embarrassing huh?" the glint in his eyes scared me a little. I backed away from him warily. He wouldn't dare. Not in public like this.

"Don't you even --"

He cut off my protest by sweeping me into his arms and bending me backwards into a deep kiss. I tried for about the first five seconds to push him away. But of course, I couldn't keep it up. No matter how mortified I was of this PDA I just couldn't resist Jacob's kiss.

"God, you guys sicken me," Leah muttered.

Jacob still held me in his arms -- I couldn't stand after he kissed me like that. He smiled down at me as I blushed and tried not to look him in the eye.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear "That's for trying to make me go shopping with you."

………………………………...

_Eh well, it wasn't really what I originally thought it was going to be. But whateva. Reviews always make the writing go faster! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

"Allie," Mrs. Costa had an unusually authoritative voice, "we need to talk."

"Hm?" I replied checking my reflection in the mirror. It was just a few minutes before Jake was going to pick me up and take me to Sam and Emily's wedding.

Mrs. Costa pulled out a chair and sat down motioning for me to join her.

"Since you're going to a wedding and since you and Jacob have been spending a lot of time together, I think it's about time we had this discussion." She paused as I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "You see, when you're a teenager, you often get _strong _feelings for another person, and some of these feelings, um . . . Can make you get carried away. Understand?" She looked at me.

"Not in the least bit," I told her tapping my foot on the floor. I was impatient for Jacob to get here. I missed him.

"Okay. Well. Let me phrase it this way. Don't have sex with Jacob tonight okay?"

I jerked. "WHAT?"

She smiled at me. Oh. My. God. We were _not_ going to have the sex talk were we?

"It's just that I know that right now all your hormones are out of control--"

"We are _not _going to have this conversation. This is mortifying." I hid my face in my hands so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with Mrs. Costa.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped up grateful for Jacob's interruption. This was feeling weirdly like an episode of Seventh Heaven. I hurried out the door, pushing Jacob off the porch as fast as possible. But not fast enough.

Mrs. Costa's voice reached us just as we arrived at Jacob's car. Quil, Embry, Kim, Jared, Jacob and I all heard her parting words loud and clear.

"IF WORST COMES TO WORST JUST TELL JAKE TO NOT BE A FOOL AND WRAP HIS TOOL!"

………………………………...

The wedding was absolutely perfect. I mean it was set in the morning in the forest with the sunlight streaming down through the tree's casting everyone in a glow. Yes, you heard correctly, sunlight. It was sunny as it should be on a wedding day.

Of course I looked like a complete idiot because I got all caught up in the moment. When Emily first appeared I quickly glanced at Sam to see what his face would look like. I forget if I saw it in a movie or something but they said that their favorite part of the wedding was the look on the groom's face when he first saw his bride. And I understood why.

The look on Sam's face was one of awe, shock, a touch of wonder and overwhelmingly, of love. I sighed happily and leaned against Jacob.

Emily was gorgeous of course, even with her scars. She radiated pure beauty and the simple white gown she wore accented her amazingly.

I cried of course, when they said their vows. I could feel Jacob's silent laughter at my tears and hear Quil's not so silent laughter at my tears. But really, it was all too perfect.

After the ceremony and reception all of us decided to take a walk. By us I mean, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Leah and I. Paul was angry all the time so we tended to avoid him.

We ended up on the beach all laughing and talking about the wedding. It was hot and the sun was out. I sat next to Jacob on a log on the beach, waving my hand in the air trying to cool myself down. I looked out at the waves splashing oh-so invitingly at me.

Ding ding. We have a winner.

"It's hot," I said standing up, "I have _got _to cool off."

"Well duh, we're all hot," Quil said.

I turned and smiled devilishly at all of them. And then I started to take off my dress. I was standing there in front of them clad only in my bra and underwear. The looks of shock on their faces were enough to start me giggling.

"Last one in is a vampire!" I yelled racing towards the water. I took one look back before diving in the waves. Leah was the first to catch on. She came dashing towards me, also clad in her undergarments. We both stopped just short of the edge of the water.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

We both took running jumps and splashed into the ocean. It was _cold_ that much was for certain. I cooled off very quickly. The waves crashed into me, soaking more of my body. I shrieked and tried backing up. Leah's laughter bounced off the water.

My hasty retreat abruptly caused me to back into a rather warm rock. Strong arms wrapped around me and heaved me off my feet. I was moving swiftly back towards the water.

"I think I like this idea of yours," Jacob said into my ear rather amusedly. I screeched protests as we went deeper into the water. But having your own personal space heater in cold ocean water doesn't make it such a bad thing. I turned around so that I could cling to Jacob and face him. The other's were in the water now too, all laughing and splashing around.

"It _was _rather brilliant wasn't it," I told him smirking. He smiled evilly back at me, his hands feeling up and down my back.

"Yes," he said letting out a low chuckle in response to my shiver because of his hands, "slightly brilliant. Although I would have preferred for us to go swimming alone."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't like it that everyone else got to see you running around in your skivvies," he said in response to my expression.

I laughed at his jealousy, really it was just so adorable. "There's been a _lot _of people who've gotten to see me in my skivvies before you Jake," his expression darkened, "not here, back home, in Chicago. I was a different girl back then."

The light atmosphere seemed to tense considerably. Jacob moved us a few yards away from everyone else-- I couldn't touch the pebbly bottom any longer. He stared at me with a look on his face that I can't describe.

I watched him uncertainly. There was a long silence.

"Explain." He seemed to be forcing himself to speak calmly. My eyes widened.

"It's just that . . .I was different there, than here. I--I was acting out and trying to forget things. In trying to-- to forget I ended up doing a lot of things I regret now." I watched him.

His face stayed in it's carefully composed mask. Jacob seemed to be waiting for me to continue. I wasn't sure how to continue.

I hadn't had the easiest life. I _had _done a lot of things that I regret. But that didn't change the fact that I did them. I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to best explain this. I realized that Jacob didn't know much about me from before I moved to La Push. Every time he brought up anything about my past I tended to change the subject. I didn't want him to get hurt. Or for me to get hurt.

"Jacob," I started again still inwardly debating, "I tried to find an escape through anything I could get my hands on. Drugs, alcohol-- you name it. I haven't had a good home life as you can tell." I shrugged apologetically.

"No, I can't tell," his tone was quietly furious, "because every time I ask about your home, your family, your past, you change the subject. It's like you don't want me to know anything about you."

"It's not that I don't want you to know anything, it's that I'm not. . .comfort--" I broke off realizing what I was about to say. How that statement could hurt Jacob.

"Comfortable? Not comfortable telling _me_ about your life?" He was absolutely livid now, I could feel him shaking and he released me from his hold. I treaded water looking at him uncertainly. "Obviously, we're not as close as I thought we were since there's things you can't tell me about. _Bella_," he sneered the name, "told me _everything_ and she wasn't even _in love with me_." I felt as though I'd been slapped.

I held my voice very even although I felt like crying. I said coldly to Jacob, "Fine. If she told you so much, why don't you go talk to her? Oh wait. You can't because she's a _leech_."

Jacob's mouth opened in a 'o' and his dark eyes flashed. He was completely shaking violently all over. He shot me a cold look and swam away from me, out of the water. Without another backwards glance he took off for the woods leaving me alone and miserable in the water.

As soon as he left, the full realization of my words hit me. I had hit him below the belt. I had hurt Jacob deeply and he would probably never forgive me.

Weakly I waded out of the ocean only to collapse on the beach sobbing. I heard soft footsteps around me.

"Allie?" It was Kim. "Are you okay?" Her soft comforting words made me sob even harder. Oh God, what had I done?

She sat down next to me and pulled me into her lap, brushing my hair from my face and making soothing noises.

"I--I did something awful," my words came out choked in between sobs, "I-- I hurt him. I hurt him so b-bad." I wailed unhappily. Leah came and sat on my other side. The boys stayed back, not sure of what happened or how to deal with the situation. "It's all my f-f-fault. He'll never forgive me. I ruined it. Just like I ruin everything." The last bit I said with venom.

"Shhh. He'll forgive you Allie, Jacob loves you."

"I'm not so sure anymore," I said my vocal crying over with and now the silent tears just coursing down my cheeks. I shuddered and Leah gave me a hug.

I stayed that way and gave my entire body over to misery.

What had I done?

………………………………...

_Phew. Talk about your teen angst. Sorry I got all dramatic on you guys there, but I felt we needed some drama in this story. Also, more to come about Allie's (duh duh duh duhhhhhh) past in the next chapter. As y'all know I appreciate those reviews! They make the writing go faster._


	9. Chapter 9

_So. I finished Breaking Dawn on Saturday and I have to say. I'm completely and utterly disappointed by it. _

_Ah well, I'll keep myself entertained by finishing this story. I also tried out a little bit of Jacob's POV so let me know what you think about that._

_As always reviews make the writing go faster! Thanks my loves._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat on my bed curled up into a little ball. The tears had stopped coming awhile ago, but that didn't mean that I didn't still feel the pain of what I had done.

It was just like me to mess up something so good. And I'd really messed up. I stifled a sob as a single tear leaked out from the corner of my eye.

Why? Why had I said that when I knew how much it would hurt him? The memory of Jacob's face made the pain even greater than what it was.

I sat up on my bed. I had to get away. I needed to leave La Push—just for the moment. Jacob's memory was too strong here and it hurt too much. Like someone stabbing my heart with a thousand scorching needles. The pain never abated but it could be stronger at times.

I reached under my mattress grabbing what little cash I had, donned a jacket and took off. I didn't look back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting on a grimy street gutter covered with trash and God knows what else I thought about what I'd just done.

It wasn't hard to get the bottle of whiskey that I now clutched in a paper bag. I had done it before. It was all about distraction.

I fingered the bottle as I sat there. The rain started to come then. And I laughed out loud at the irony of my situation causing a passerby to jump and then hurry away from the crazy girl on the curb.

One little sip wouldn't hurt would it? It would only make his face go away. It would allow me to _escape_. I let out another low chuckle.

Escape. I had told Jacob I did those things, back in the city to _escape_. And here I was, in some back alley in Seattle all alone, except for my bottle of whiskey. The mention of Jacob's name, even in my mind brought back the pain.

But, Jacob wouldn't have wanted me to run, to go back to the way I was before. He would've gotten angry—told me that I was better than that. I wasn't so sure now. Was I really better than that?

The clink of the bottle against the cold, wet concrete gave me my answer.

No. I wasn't better than that.

I brought the bottle to my lips and embraced the warmth that would soon flow throughout my body. My lips turned up into a sadistic smile at the thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**JPOV**

I could sense as soon as I reached her house that she wasn't there. It wasn't so much that her scent was becoming faint. It was that something inside of me told me she wasn't going be there.

I paced angrily out in her front yard.

If only I hadn't over-reacted and said that about Bella, this would've never happened. Or maybe it was just inevitable.

The rock I kicked angrily bounced off one of the fence posts with a resounding thud.

But—but how could she keep things from me? _Me, _who had told her everything. Allie still managed to keep things from me, important things. I guess what I had learned didn't change anything. She was still Allie, my Allie.

I was turning to leave, to see if Allie was down by the beach or in the woods or something when the soft grating sound of the front door opening stopped me.

"Jacob?" Mrs. Costa's soft voice sounded hoarse.

"Yeah. It's me. I came to see Allie," I said and turned again to walk away, "but she's not here so—"

Mrs. Costa's half choked sob cut me off. I whirled around and finally got a good look at her. She looked tired and worn. Her eyes were read and she held a tissue in her hand. She'd been crying? I was fully alert now.

I took swift strides towards her.

"What? What happened? Is Allie okay?" the words came out in a rush.

Mrs. Costa looked at me through red eyes. "She—she left. Sh- she's gone Jacob, and I don't know where."

But I was already gone. Running towards the woods and shedding clothing in the process.

Gone? But where had she gone to? I had to find her. I could already feel the pulling on my heart from not seeing her for twenty-four hours. The tugging would get stronger I knew, the longer she was away from me.

I hoped she was okay.

"_Wait for me Allie_." I whispered to the wind as I phased.

……………………………………………...

_Gone? How is she gone was it a leech or--?_

Embry's voice sounded frantic in my head.

_No, she left on her own. But we have to find her._ I was racing through the forest now, trees flying by me. I had my nose to the ground, trying to find her scent. Maybe she got lost in the woods?

_Not in the woods. _Sam's calm voice cut through my frenzy. _Her scent is towards town._

I sped even faster towards the direction Sam showed me through his thoughts. Allie, where had you gone?

I picked up the trail going directly through Forks. It was lucky that it was night-time—I didn't have to skirt around the edges of town as much. I pulled up short when I felt her scent come to a stop.

_She took a bus. I can't find her scent anymore._

A howl cut through the night, coming closer.

_We'll find her._ Quil reassured me as he stopped next to me. We both stared at the bus station.

_The city._ It was Leah who now padded up next to me. _Allie's from Chicago. She'd feel more comfortable in Seattle. We go there. Now._

And off we went. Three over-grown wolves searching in the cool night.

...

**APOV**

I staggered up from my perch on the curb. I needed to find shelter the rational part of my head said to me. I silenced it with another drink from the bottle.

It had taken much more to make my escape than ever before. I glanced inside the brown paper bag. The bottle was half-empty. Or half-full.

A small giggle escaped me as I balanced precariously on a curb. I walked along it gymnast style—my arms spread eagle to help my balance.

Of course I was drunk, so I slipped on the wet concrete and fell into a puddle with a splash. I laughed out loud again. It was funny. Life was like that wasn't it?

We spent our lives balancing on a thin strip of wet concrete, our arms thrown wide to help us keep steady. But one little slip-up and we ended up cold, wet and hurt in a gutter. My giddy laughter bounced off the brick walls around me.

I danced through the empty streets and alley-ways finally coming to a stop in front of a large fountain.

The water was billowing up and down in the wind and the lights within the fountain were in time with the undulation of the water. My eyes widened at the sight.

I stood awestruck in front of the fountain as though I'd never seen anything like it before in my life.

Slurred laughter, too loud came from my mouth. I started to dance. I danced around and around the fountain. My twirling becoming more frantic with each passing moment. The colors of the lights and the water mesmerizing me.

Finally I stopped. I stood breathless in front of the water.

I became angry at the water. At the grace at the _freedom_ it had. Why couldn't I have that kind of freedom—to just go wherever do whatever I wanted?

I walked away from the fountain. I ended up in another dirty alley where I finally settled myself on a stoop in front of a doorway. What would Jacob say about all this?

The bottle seemed to come to my lips on its own accord. I gulped down two burning mouthfuls before falling into a blissful sort of dreamlike stupor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

How long I laid there before I noticed the shuffling noises I can't say. One moment there was nothing. The next, I heard padding coming from the alley. My bleary eyes tried to focus, but they couldn't.

"_Allie_?" the voice sounded incredulous. But I couldn't really tell over the sound of the rain that had started up again.

I tried to look at the face that said my name. It kept coming in and out of focus, but I was fairly sure I knew who it was.

Jacob.

I let out a little giggle that turned into a sob.

"Old habits die hard," I slurred crying.

Strong, warm, arms enveloped me and I was pulled from my slump on the stoop and found myself held infant style in Jacob's arms.

He gently pulled the bottle of whiskey from my hand and let it fall to the ground with the sound of breaking glass.

"I'm so—so _sorry_," I told him weakly between my crying. He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"It's okay. It's over now." He said it so simply and then he kissed by dry cracked lips. "I'm taking you home, and I _promise_ that I won't do anything to hurt you. Ever again."

I shook my head back and forth violently. "You can't promise that."

He kissed me again and I marveled that he was able to kiss me with the smell of alcohol on my breath.

"Regardless. I _promise I will never hurt you again_." He said it with such sincerity that I believed him. I snuggled closer to him.

"Take me home?"

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up sometime later in Jacob's bed. Apparently I had slept through the rest of the day after my ordeal and judging by the moonlight streaming through the one tiny window it was night again.

Jacob lay facing me on his bed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing peacefully. Not wanting to wake him I slid slowly out of his bed only to have someone grab my wrist.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned to see Jacob still lying peacefully (and half nakedly) in bed, only this time his dark eyes were open and watching me.

"I tried not to wake you up," I told him looking down at the carpet. Embarrassingly enough I was dressed only in one of Jacob's t-shirts. Sure it was long but I still felt slightly like a slut.

"Come back to bed," he pulled me back into bed with him never relinquishing the hold on my hand. We were soon settled, staring at each others faces in the slim shafts of moonlight.

If it weren't for the fact that his eyes were open he was so still that I would've thought he'd gone back to sleep. I bit my lip mulling over something to say. This was the first chance we'd had to talk since he'd brought me back from Seattle and I still wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Shall I tell you then…?" I trailed off.

He just looked at me.

"Jacob. I-- I never meant to hurt you. Maybe-- Maybe if you understand why I did what I did, that'll make it better. If not. . . Then I'll just leave. I'll tell you about--about Chicago. Okay?"

He brought our intertwined hands to his face and kissed the inside of my wrist. "I don't care anymore."

I started. "You don't care?"

His dark eyes bore into mine. "Nope. I don't care. Because yesterday, when I thought I'd lost you." He broke off and kissed my hand again. "I realized that I don't care about what you did back then. Because you're a different person now. Because I love you unconditionally."

I just looked at him. "I'm going to tell you anyways," I held a finger to his lips cutting off his protest, "but only because I want you to understand."

He nodded and so I continued.

"As you know my mother used to live here. In La Push. She ran away with a man she met when she was just nineteen and voila, I was born.

I don't really remember much when I was little, I do know that my dad left my mom and we were really poor. We moved around a lot, and Mom was…well even when I was little she was distant with me. Sure there were times when she was more like a loving mom, but for the most part, she was distant.

When I was twelve she met Him. Robert. They fell 'in love' and we moved in with him. Robert was wealthy-- he owned his own business. For a while everything was okay. I was ignored by Robert and my mom for the most part. When ever I made a stir or tried to attract attention I was bought off by gifts of money.

And then, things started to change." My expression darkened and became stony. Jacob ran his hand across my face.

"Robert started to say mean things to Mom. He threatened her a lot and yelled at her and called her names. But he never once touched her. Even when he was drunk, he never hit _her_. One day I came home from school late-- I had stayed after to work on a project. Mom was out, shopping probably and Robert was home drinking. A lot.

He screamed at me 'What was I doing home late?' and when I tried to reply he smacked me against the wall. I started to cry and he towered over me shouting about how I shouldn't cry and he hit me again. And again. And again. Until I stopped crying." My tone took on a dead sound and Jacob instinctively stiffened. He squeezed my hand encouragingly for me to go on.

I took a deep breath and continued. "After that he hit me a lot. Mostly on my back and stomach-- places people wouldn't see.

I told my mom about it finally but, she didn't believe me. She called me an ungrateful whore and said that if I told any more lies that she'd kick me out. I was thirteen when I first got drunk. It felt great because I wouldn't have to worry about Robert or Mom. The drinking, the drugs-- they made them go away. The abuse got worse and worse. Robert hit me, but he also hit Mom with his words. 'Why do you stay with him when he talks to you like that?' I asked her once. 'Because I love him.' was her idiotic reply.

And then, Mom had a heart attack. A fatal one. Robert didn't want me so I was sent to live here with Mrs. Costa. But before I went I swore to myself that I would stop. I wouldn't try to escape any more. And I failed last night," the tears were falling down my face now, "I messed up bad. I messed up so bad. I'm sorry Jacob. I swear, I will never never do that again. From now on, I won't run away."

Jacob smiled sadly and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He slid me across the bed, closer to him so that I was snuggled comfortably against his chest.

"Shhh," he whispered rubbing my back, "shhhh. It's over now. Thank you for telling me your story. I understand now."

He might've said more but I was lulled asleep by his warmth and love.

………………………………...

"Whoa. Jake, you _are _a pervert," Quil's voice cut through my dreams and I opened my eyes to find myself in a most uncompromising position.

I was in Jacob's bed, wearing only his t-shirt, snuggled against his naked chest with one of my legs thrown across the top of his waist. Jacob's arms were wrapped around me, one of his hands dangling dangerously close to my rather exposed bottom. Lacy underwear and all. All in all, it looked suspicious.

I groaned out loud. "Quil, God do you always break into peoples rooms?" I didn't even move from where I was. It was too early for this kind of crap. I mean, the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Only when he wants to see something good," Jacob growled at him. I closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

"I was _supposed _to wake you up for the patrol. But I guess that's out of the question now," his voice sounded as though it was getting farther away, "Anyways. I'll take over for you tonight-- you know so you can finish up?"

I didn't need to hear the slam of the door to know that Jacob had probably given Quil a look to make him have a hasty retreat.

"Sorry about that," Jacob whispered in my ear, "but he's right you know. This position is well, slightly suggestive."

"Mhmmm," I murmured into his chest. I felt his warm laugh tickle my ear. "If you're so worried about it, why don't you move?"

"Because, I rather like sleeping with you this way."

"Damn right," I replied and fell asleep to the sound of Jacob's laughter.

………………………………...

_Sorry about it being so short. But I've been rather sick for the past couple of days (darn immunization shots!) and I haven't the energy to make it longer. Also, I think that Jacob needs a bit of a love rival yes? So, I'm asking you guys to come up with the name of his rival. Be creative! Love you guys! XOXOXO._


	11. Chapter 11

"Who is that?"

"Wow. He really grew up over the summer didn't he?"

"I hope he's single."

The gossip mongers were in full swing on the first day of my senior year. Yep. SENIOR YEAR. I couldn't wait to get away from this institution. I sighed, let the countdown begin. Unfortunately I couldn't concentrate on the steamy romance novel I was currently reading under my desk because of all the whispers. I turned to glare at the offensive whisperer.

"Oh. Sorry am I bothering you? I'll turn my music down."

My jaw dropped. Sitting behind me was the single most gorgeous male I had ever set my poor virginal eyes on. He looked at me strangely, probably owing to the fact that my mouth was still open.

Sitting behind me dressed in a pair of slightly distressed jeans and a t-shirt just tight enough to show of a pair of amazing washboard abs was the subject of the gossip. He was tall, but not as tall as Jacob. His dark hair framed his face and a pair of brilliant sapphire blue eyes.

"You're new aren't you? I haven't seen you around before," his smile lit up the room, "Hi, I'm Leighton. Leighton Fuller."

"Oh. Hi. I'm--"

I was cut off by strong warm arms enveloping me and pulling me into a hug. Jacob rested his chin on my shoulder and glared at Leighton.

"She's my girlfriend."

I flushed embarrassed at Jacob's behavior but Leighton didn't seem to be put off by his attitude. His eyes narrowed for a moment-- then he was all smiles again. Jacob pulled me around to face him and proceeded to kiss me long and passionately before the bell rang and he had to leave.

"So, you're Jacob's girlfriend huh?" Leighton asked me as the teacher (I couldn't remember her name) told us to shut up, study and the picked up this months issue of _Cosmo_.

I smiled dreamily. Although I was totally mortified by the kiss, I still rather liked it. "Yeah. I'm Allie, I moved here last April."

"Oh. That's why I wouldn't have seen you. I was in Paris. I'm a part-time model," he waggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed. "How long have you and Jacob been going out?"

I wondered why he was so interested in this but I answered anyways, happy as always to brag about the love of my life. "Since April."

Leighton nodded at me and brushed some strands of hair out of his face. All the girls in the class sighed simultaneously. He turned and flashed another brilliant smile at them. I swear I could see the drool on their faces.

"So, not that long huh?"

I frowned absently. "It feels like forever to me."

The grin on his face turned mischievous. He turned away and didn't talk to me for the rest of the period.

Lunch time came and I was heart broken to find out that I didn't have lunch with Jacob or Kim. I weeped silent tears until Embry and Quil found me. Ignoring the looks of the other girls (I was hated by most girls for being friends of the resident hotties group) we picked a table in the back corner of the cafeteria.

"No. No. No. Batman could take Spiderman any day. Think about it, all you'd have to do is like, spray some bug spray and Spidey would be incapacitated," I told Embry logically.

"Yeah but, Batman's just got gadgets, whereas Spiderman is an actual superhero. He has spider senses after all," was Embry's rebuttal.

"I think you both have it wrong. Superman could kick both Spiderman and Batman's ass any day. Duh," Quil said.

This caused a roar of outrage from Embry and I. I was contemplating whether throwing my pudding at Quil would help my case or not when a soft voice interrupted us.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" It was Leighton.

"Sure!" I told him and patted the seat beside me.

Immediately Embry moved from the seat he was in and took the seat next to me that I had just pointed to Leighton. Come to think of it, Quil and Embry didn't look too happy about Leighton sitting with us either. I guess I should've checked to make sure it was okay with them first. Leighton's fan club also didn't look too happy about him sitting with us.

After an awkward silence we continued our discussion on ass kicking as Quil called it. Leighton for the most part avoided speaking directly to Quil and Embry. I didn't blame him though, they were giving off serious 'we don't like you' vibes.

Towards the end of lunch I got up to put my trash away. On the way towards the trash cans I passed a table of girls who were all whispering furiously. Just as I passed them one put out her foot and caused me to trip. I started to fall forward but before I could face plant someone grabbed me around the waist, keeping me from falling.

"Those bitches," I muttered under my breath and turned to thank the person who still had a hold around my waist.

Leighton smiled at me and handed me the tray that I had previously held. He flashed me a smile and I could see Embry and Quil looking livid in the background. I wonder what had gotten into them.

"Thanks Leighton," I said as I stood up.

He slowly relinquished his hold on me, probably making sure that I was able to stand without falling over.

"No problem," he said walking with me to the trash cans just as the lunch bell rang, "well I gotta go. See you later Allie?"

I nodded and he waved at me as he left the cafeteria. It wasn't long before I felt two huge and furious prescenses behind me.

"Stay away from him Allie," Quil ordered me in a freakishly calm voice. It was like he was trying to hold his temper in check.

I looked at him. "Why?"

"You know, you really are dense," Embry said in response to my confused expression. I shook my head at them. And walked away. Telling me to who to be friends with. Ha. I could pick my own friends, thankyouverymuch. Really, those two were worse than an older brother.

I waited for Jacob after school as always. I hoped to see his smiling face. I couldn't believe that we didn't have _any_ classes together. It was really disappointing and I'm sorry to say that all day I couldn't stop thinking about him. I mean, we saw each other in the halls, but that really wasn't enough.

Leaning against the school I sighed as I waited. He sure could take a long time.

"Waiting for someone?" It was Leighton again. He seemed to turn up everywhere I was. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Jacob," I realized I put emphasis on Jacob's name. Wow, I sounded really lovey-dovey.

Leighton leaned against the wall with me. He had put on a very nice leather jacket and was receiving lots of appreciative looks from the female population of the school. I snickered.

"What?" He turned his sapphire eyes to me. I just shook my head. He really couldn't see that he was numero uno at school? What a stupid boy.

Just then I saw Jacob round the corner, he looked around. I waved and yelled to him. He stopped looking and turning saw Leighton and I leaning against the wall together. The expression on his face was for some reason angry. I started to walk towards Jacob but in my excitement to see him I stumbled on the concrete.

Leighton's hand reached out and grabbed my arm, keeping me from once again falling. I smiled at him.

"Sorry that you have to keep doing that. I don't know what's gotten into me today!" I told him as I ran over to Jacob.

Immediately Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug. He glared at Leighton. I couldn't understand why Jacob was so angry. I'd almost fallen and all Leighton had done was keep me from kissing cement.

"Jacob," Leighton said casually.

Jacob nodded his head at Leighton and arranged me at his side in an almost possesive kind of way. I peeked out at the situation from under Jacob's arm.

Leighton extended his hand to Jacob. "It's been a while," he smiled at Jacob.

Jacob reluctantly too Leighton's hand. There was a moment where both guys seemed to be having a sort of contest over who could grip their hands the hardest. What was _with_ this tense atmosphere?

"I hope we'll be seeing more of each other now that I'm back, Allie," he paused and smirked at Jacob, "and Jacob too of course."

And with that he left. Jacob was shaking in anger and I tried to pull away from him, scared that he was going to phase. Why was he so angry?

"Don't. Leave. My. Side." He managed to utter before finally calming himself down.

What was his problem?

………………………………...

Later that evening I ended up at Jacob's house. Alone. Billy had gone up to Forks to watch a game with his friend and wouldn't be back until later.

Jacob had pulled me into his lap and refused to let go of me as we watched some mindless movie on television. He hadn't taken his eyes off me all day and it was a little unnerving. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I didn't want to make him angry again. So I kept my mouth shut.

I chewed my lip wondering why he wouldn't let go of me.

Ohmigod.

Was he thinking about, _doing it_? I mean, we were all alone in his house-- he was holding me extra close-- and he couldn't keep his hands off me.

I groaned inwardly. I wasn't sure I was ready for this step but if I was I would have at least liked to wear some cute underwear!

Thinking back to what I put on this morning though, it wasn't so bad. I mean, they weren't lacy or anything but they were cute. Victoria's Secret Cotton Hip Huggers is what they were called. I tried to remember the color. Ah. Yep, blue with pink stars. Totally cute. I hoped he wouldn't mind.

Note to self-- by sexy lingerie for moments like this.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob's voice snapped me out of visions of black and red lace.

I blushed embarrassed. "Nothing." But my voice came out a little too husky and a little too quick.

"Hmmm?" he asked and kissed me deeply, "I'll get you to tell me." I heard the smile in his voice as he kissed me again. This time with tongue. His arms wrapped around me as he leaned me back on the couch so that he was leaning over me.

Ohmigod. On his _couch?_

I pushed him away suddenly embarrassed. But he just kept going. He was a werewolf after all.

"Um, Jake?" I mumbled as he moved on from my lips to my collar bone. My breathing was slightly uneven.

He just laughed at me and kissed me right behind my left earlobe. I forgot what I was going to say. He kissed me on the lips again and I decided that on the couch was fine by me. But first I needed to get that shirt off of him.

I slipped my hands under his shirt and slowly slid them up the length of his chest. He got my idea very quickly and whipped his shirt of without flourish. And then he went back to kissing me, one hand dangerously low on my waist, the other tangled in my hair.

I arched my back, pressing up against Jacob's chest, as he kept kissing me deeply. Tentatively, very tentatively his hand reached under my shirt and slowly trailed upwards.

_Rinnng._

I turned my head towards the direction of the phone. "Leave it," Jacob ordered.

_Rinnng._

_Rinnng._

Jacob swore softly and kissed me gently on the lips. He got up from the couch and wandered over to the phone. He picked it up swiftly.

"What?" He said it a little more snappy than was really necessary. "Oh. Sorry. Hi, Mrs. Costa. Yeah she's here….okay…I'll tell her." There was a pause. "Okay. Bye then."

I sat up on the couch and looked at him.

Jacob turned away from the phone and looked at me with an embarrassed look on his face. "She wants you home. Now. She said she didn't want any…hanky panky."

I let out a giggle. Who knew Mrs. Costa could be so right. I laughed at the appalled look on Jacob's face. I walked over to where he stood and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just be glad you're dad didn't come home and see that," I told him and then laughed at the look of horror on his face as I left the house.

………………………………...

_Aha. The plot thickens so much it congeals. BWAHAHAHAHA! _

_Oh and thanks to Browneyes5174 for the name! I really really like it a lot. Welll thanks all for reading and telling me what you think!_

_Btw._

_Batman could kick Spiderman's ass any day. Nuff said._


	12. Chapter 12

"This project will be worth 20 percent of your grade this semester. So I expect you all to do great work. Got it?" Ms. Sims glared at us. Talking about this project was cutting into her daily _Cosmo_ reading. "You'll be put into groups. No, you will not pick," she glared again at the people who had groaned, "I will pick for you. No arguments."

I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I was kind of upset about this project-- it meant time away from Jacob.

"So, I guess we're partners!" Leighton's happy voice sounded in front of me and I jumped. He laughed at me.

I looked at him. He looked very happy, and I was happy too. I wouldn't want to be stuck with Stinky Joe. However, the death glares I got from the others girls in the class were a tiny bit unnerving. It wasn't _our _fault that we were partners.

As the class ended and we hadn't gotten so much as a topic for our project I felt panicked. My grades were pretty average but I needed to get a good grade on this project. I chewed my lip uncertainly.

"Do you want to meet after school and work on the project?" Leighton asked me as I picked up my books and walked towards the hall.

Strong arms yanked me backwards and a low growl erupted from Jacob.

"She's got plans after school. Sorry." He towered over Leighton.

I brushed past Jacob, upset that he was being so unreasonable. Sure, I normally did hang out with Jake after school, but this was for a _project_. I shot him a stare and he backed off.

"It's okay, we can work on it after school. We really need to get started," I said to Leighton and effectively dismissing Jacob's statement.

Leighton's face lit up although for a fraction of a second I thought I saw his eyes narrow and flash towards Jacob's face. "Great! How about at my place?"

Jacob made a face. "Absolutely no--"

"Sure!" I said cutting off Jacob who faced me with an unfathomable expression on his face. Leighton smiled at me and left.

The bell rang and Jacob and I just stood there looking at each other. I couldn't figure him out. What was with all his possesiveness? I wasn't his property-- I could make my own decisions. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then hussled off to class.

………………………………...

Leighton's house was massive. It was beautiful too-- a Victorian mansion. The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. We worked on our project for a while before I had to leave. We planned to meet up after school on Monday.

Leah picked me up in her old convertible. It was time for a girls night! First stop on our list was a local restaurant in town. The waiter was adorable and of course he was totally taken with Leah. Who wouldn't be?

I left her number on the table hoping he'd call her. I giggled when ten minutes after we left he texted her asking if she was available later on that night. She laughed too.

It was late by the time we left the restaurant but we decided to go see a movie anyways. By the time the movie ended it was seriously late. The moon was out that night and it was _bright_.

We were driving towards Leah's house, the cool night hair blowing our hair every direction the radio blasting.

_Another cigarette _

_and I'm so bored your _

_words aren't making sense_

Leah and I squealed as one of our favorite songs came on the radio. We turned it up even louder, dancing in the car.

_I was taken_

_ one more drink_

_ and I'm convinced_

I shouted for Leah to stop the car. She stopped it right in the middle of a backwoods road. I hopped out of the car and with the music still playing began to dance in the headlights. Soon enough I felt Leah join me as we danced in the moonlight and headlights.

The mist swirled around us and we laughed at our antics. It was so much fun though. We could hear wolves howling as we spun to the music.

_not one more sound_

_ let your hair down_

_ take the low road_

_ no one will know_

Leah pulled her hair from it's pony-tail as the song instructed and I grabbed her hands and we spun in a circle hoping that neither of us would let go. I felt like I was in a teen movie but it was just so much fun! If only Jacob could be here to see this! I laughed out loud at the thought of Jacob watching Leah and I dance in the middle of the road.

_whoa, I feel just like we're taking control_

_ of the night_

_ whoa, I feel just like we're losing control_

_ if you let go then I'll let go tonight_

The song ended all too soon. Leah and I collapsed inside of her car, breathless from our dancing and still laughing so hard. Really, I couldn't imagine doing something as stupid as stopping a car in the middle of a road and dancing, but it was surprisingly fun!

We were still flopped in the backseat of Leah's car laughing over our antics when the sound of an approaching vehicle caused us to sit up.

It was Jacob, Quil, Embry and Leah's little brother, Seth. They stared at us with concern. Probably wondering why we were sitting in the backseat of a car in the middle of a road. Leah and I roared with laughter as the boys got out.

Jacob looked from me to Leah and back again.

"So, what's going on?"

Leah giggled hysterically. "Dancing!" She managed to choke it out as I too dissolved in a fit of laughter.

"Dancing?" Jacob sounded incredulous.

I nodded at him and pulled him over to me, putting one of his hands on my waist and the other in my hand. I swayed and twirled to the music now blasting on the radio.

"Dancing." I told him. He smiled adorably at me and let me lead him in a simple box waltz completely inappropriate for the music that was playing. Everyone else had the grace to step back, giving us some room.

Jacob spun me in a circle. "Dancing in the headlights of a car. . .it's like we're stuck in a love song."

I smiled at him. "Is that really so bad? Being stuck in a love song?"

He dipped me backwards and whispered close to my lips.

"Regardless. It's still cheesy."

And then he kissed me.

………………………………...

Later that night Leah and I were all settled into bed talking. The light from the full moon streamed through her bedroom window.

"So have you and Jake haven't done it yet," she said it like a statement of fact.

I was glad for the darkness so that she couldn't see my blush.

"Nope."

"Do you want to?"

I tossed a pillow at her. "What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you don't want to get your freak on with Jacob. I was just asking. Sheesh."

"Wow. You know how to make awkward conversations," I chewed my lip, "besides, unlike you I haven't had the privlege to see his naked body."

She laughed. "It's not something I _tried_ to see. And _eww_. He's like. Too young for me anyways."

"Whatever. The fact is once we got close to doing it and then Mrs. Costa called."

"That sucks," she snickered. I smacked her arm. "Just be careful when you guys do. I wouldn't want you to get pregnant or anything."

"Oh. God. Can we _please_ stop this conversation? I mean it's not like Jake and I discuss this stuff."

Leah's quiet laughter shook the bed. "But you _do _want to have sex with him right? You've thought about it haven't you? I know he has." I could feel her evil grin.

I sat up quickly my eyes wide. "WHAT?!"

This time she laughed out loud. "Well, it's not exactly like we can hide stuff from each other. And well, there's his memories about you guys…"she trailed off and I shot her a glare. "He likes to sleep with you because you cuddle and get really close to him in your sleep. He _really_ likes that."

If she could see my face it was beet red. I was completely mortified. Did this mean that when Jacob and I did have sex that _everyone_ would know? This was a torture too terrible to contemplate.

"Shit. Does that mean you'd know if--?"

"Yep." Her evil grin was back.

I groaned. This was so not good. I didn't know if I was ready to take that step with Jacob but when I did take that step everyone would know what a complete whore I was. Not. Good.

"Sleep tight Princess," Leah giggled as she turned over.

"Bitch."

Her quiet laughter shook the bed.

...

_The lyrics in the story were from Metro Station's Control. Btw if you haven't listened to Metro Station I suggest you do. I recently saw them in concert and although i loved them before i saw them, after the concert i turned into a rabid fangirl. I was three feet from a shirtless Trace and that totally put me over the edge. After that moment, i felt that my life was complete. Except for that whole never having a boyfriend thing. butttt thats a completely different story for another time. please excuse my patheticness._

_Also the thing with Leah and Allie might seem a little unplausible, but i shall have you know that a friend and i have stopped in the middle of a road and danced in the headlights of my car. So there. pfffft. _

_Well, anyways thanks as always for reading. And keep those reviews coming loves!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, but I still think you're wrong," Leighton told me and patted me on the head.

I glared at him over our project. We had just one major component to do left. And we were having some, differences of opinions.

"The proof is all there," I replied whipping out my copy of _Hamlet_ as proof, "Ophelia. Is. Knocked. Up."

"Nope. Not buying it."

I groaned. "It makes sense though. I mean, her baby's daddy can't marry her and once everyone finds out she's got a bun in the oven she'll be cast out of society. So, she kills herself. End of discussion."

Leighton narrowed his eyes at me. "The proof?"

My eyes rolled so far into the back of my head I swear I could see my brain. No matter how many times we had this discussion Leighton never believed the obvious proof I was showing him. Stupid boy.

"The songs she sings?" I put on a high pitched voice and trilled, "Oh no. I had sex with him, he told me he would marry me but he lied. Oh, and I'm carrying his child."

Leighton looked amused at my little interpretation. I glared back at him defiantly. I wish he would just realize that my way was the _right _way. Granted, no one could really say what Shakespeare meant, but I thought I had a handle on it. Unfortunately, Leighton didn't agree with me. I chewed my lip and tapped my pencil on the notebook in front of me trying to come back with a witty remark to say to him.

"--on Saturday?"

"Hm?" I looked at him. I had been so caught up in my little plot of revenge that I hadn't heard him speaking.

He put on a mock sad expression. "I asked if you were going to the dance on Saturday?"

"I don't know. No one's asked me yet." Which was perfectly true. I mean, I'd dropped hints to Jacob and crew about me wanting to go, but clearly I wasn't obvious enough. And that put me in a dilemma. I wanted to go-- I love dancing. But it wasn't really Jacob's scene and I didn't want to go if he wasn't going to ask me. Instantaneously I resolved to drop the kind of hints that even Helen Keller could pick up on.

"Really?" Leighton looked over my head as though thinking about something.

I nodded as the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat excitedly and waved goodbye to Leighton. It was time to see Jacob.

He was standing outside the classroom door looking amazing as always. I caught a few freshmen throwing adoring glances at him and I shot them the death glare.

"Allie," Jacob's mouth was turned up into a giant grin as I walked into his arms. I looked up at him expectantly and he kissed me with a laugh.

"I miss having you in my classes," I told him as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"I miss having you in my arms," his brown eyes sparkled at me.

I gave him one last kiss before I scurried off to my next class. I really did miss having Jacob in my classes. Not only was he awesome eye candy, he was also very entertaining. A class clown if you will.

………………………………...

Lunch was always a tense affair. Embry and Quil refused to talk directly to Leighton who in turn refused to talk directly to them. I didn't understand why everyone hated each other. Personally, I thought they were all being douche bags. And I told them so.

After Leighton left our table I cornered Embry and Quil in the hallway.

"Why are you guys so mean to him? He didn't do anything to you," I said to them.

Embry shifted uncomfortably. "He didn't do anything to us. But he did something to Jake."

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Look, here's the deal," Quil told me, "Leighton and Jake have always had this kind of rivalry right? They always compete against each other. Anyways, on the day Leighton first met you he challenged Jake. For you. Got it?" My expression was one of confusion. Quil continued exasperatedly, "They. Are. Fighting. Over. You."

My eyes widened with disbelief. "No they're not," I snorted.

This time Embry looked at me apologetically. "Actually, they are."

My mouth dropped open in utter disbelief as they shouldered past me. Fighting? Over me? That couldn't be true. Leighton was just a friend-- plus he already knew that Jacob and I were a couple. Clearly Embry and Quil had eaten paint chips as children. It was the only way to explain their delusions.

Walking to class I contemplated the mere week I'd known Leighton. He didn't flirt with me, right? I mean. I'd notice that, right? Besides, Leighton seriously set off my gaydar-- and let me tell you, it was finely tuned. Clearly, they were in the wrong.

My mind made up I decided to act like nothing ever happened. This worked before for me.

………………………………...

I stood outside the school waiting for Jacob. My lip was almost totally mutilated from me chewing it, trying to think of a way to bring up to Jacob that I wanted to go to the dance on Saturday.

As soon as he came in my view a humongous smile lit up my face. I loved him so much. Jacob walked swiftly over to where I was and pulled me into a bear hug before kissing me.

I nearly swooned in his arms. Swooned? Wow, I'm starting to sound like a romance novel.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked as Jacob led me to his car, his arm around my waist.

Jacob looked down at me. "Want to come over?"

"Well, duh."

He laughed at my earnestness and I flushed with embarrassment. Was it really so wrong to want to be with my boyfriend?

At Jacob's house we sat on the couch side by side. I was attempting to finish some of my math homework and Jacob was just watching TV. I swore softly at the retarded math problem I couldn't do and Jacob laughed.

I loved the sound of his laughter and I smiled back at him. I was suddenly hit with inspiration. I would seduce him into asking me to the dance. Billy wasn't due back for a few hours, the house was stifling, and we were all alone. The perfect recipe.

Nonchalantly, I sighed and grumbled about the heat. Then I "worked" on my homework for a few minutes. All Jacob's attention was on the television as I whipped off my shirt so that I had on only my sports bra. Immediately Jacob's eyes flicked over to me, then they widened at my lack of clothing.

"What?" I asked innocently, "it's hot in here."

Jacob mumbled something about me having a skin showing problem but I ignored it. Next, I decided I needed to reach for my book bag that sat on Jacob's other side. I leaned across his body, my chest brushing his chest as I pulled out a pencil. I felt Jacob's eyes on me and I smiled inwardly. Bwhahahahahaha. My ingenious plan was working.

Jacob tried to focus on the TV. but I could tell that his attention was elsewhere. For my next step I would "fall" into his lap. Goodness, I was devious.

I got up from my spot on the couch and headed past Jacob before I "accidentally" tripped and fell into his lap. I giggled at him and the compromising position. Now Jacob was looking at me.

I slid my hands up his bare chest and then brought my face close to his. His eyes practically darkened when I pressed my lips to his.

"Oopsie," I told him.

I cut off his response with a deeper kiss. Then I got up from his lap and walked into the kitchen, intending on pouring myself a glass of water.

As I intended Jacob followed me and stood right behind me. I pretended not to notice him as I reached up to get a glass from the cabinet. Strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist and Jacob planted a kiss in the sensitive spot just behind my ear. I arched back into him and then turned to I was facing him, my back against the counter.

"Is there something you want?" he asked never releasing his hold on my hips.

I pouted. "Why would you say that?"

"Your acting isn't exactly Oscar material," he kissed my forehead. "Now, what did you want?"

I blushed. Dammit. I was caught in the act. My eyes looked everywhere except for Jacob's eyes.

"_Allie," he said in a soft voice._

Why was he so darn adorable? I sighed. "I wanted you to ask me to the dance on Saturday." I admitted still avoiding his eyes.

He chuckled. "Is that all?" I looked up and glared at him, crossing my arms. "Okay fine," he smiled at me. "Allie, will you go to the dance with me on Saturday?"

"Fine," I told him irritated.

Jacob laughed again and kissed me so hard that I was bent backwards over the counter.

"Um?" I mumbled dizzily.

"Ever since you took your shirt off I've been dying to do that."

"Oh. Well then."

He laughed and his eyes shined. I looked at him warily. He was planning something. Jacob placed his head near my ear.

"I can hear Quil and Embry coming in the front door. Shall we give them something to watch?" He whispered and I knew he was grinning devilishly.

I nodded and Jacob snapped to attention. He pulled me from the counter and lifted me so that I was sitting on the kitchen table, my legs dangling over the side. Then he placed himself in between my legs and pressed me back so that I was laying on the kitchen table.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled them over my head so that I was his prisoner. Then he leaned down so that he was practically on top of me and kissed me. Long, hard, and deep. We needed to do this more often I thought as I arched up to meet him.

There was a crash and then a thud. I opened my eyes to look over at Quil and Embry who stood in the kitchen doorway, their mouths open, their cheeks red. I forced myself to not giggle-- I didn't know if Jacob was planning anything else.

Jacob turned slowly to look at them, grinning.

"You guys want a turn?" he asked them.

Both Quil and Embry's faces blanched and their eyes widened. They shook their heads back in forth so quickly I was afraid they would give themselves whiplash. It was hilarious.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh hysterically. Jacob joined in with me, doubled over in laughter. Our hysterical laughter and gasping filled the kitchen. Embry and Quil just looked on with shock and confusion.

"You--" I managed to gasp in between peals of laugher, "you-- should have" another chuckle, "seen your faces. . ." I trailed off still laughing.

I managed to recover finally and sat up on the table that Jacob now leaned against.

"What. The hell. Was that?" Quil said after a pause.

"Maybe you should knock before you enter someone's house," Jacob said smiling.

"Maybe you should try not to have sex with your girlfriend on the kitchen table," was Quil's clever reply.

"Maybe we already have," I deadpanned. Quil and Embry's faces showed shock again. I snickered at them.

Jacob threw me a disgusted look. "Anyways, what are you two fools doing over here?"

Embry looked at the tiles apologetically. "Sam wanted us to get you. He wants to talk to us."

I frowned. Stupid werewolf business taking my Jacob away from me. I hated it when Jacob had to leave me. My sigh filled the kitchen as I prepared to get off the table.

"Where are you going?" Jacob's angry voice filled the silence.

"Home," I said confused.

He snorted. "Nonsense. You're coming with me."

I am?

...

_Sorry for the long time between updates. Buttt im moving to school on thursday so ive been extra busy. and will probably continue to be busy._

_btw. you should check out the new story i posted it's called Barricade. do it...all the cool kids are._

_as always..._

_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED._

_thanks loves!_


	14. Chapter 14

It was Saturday evening and Kim and I sat in my bedroom doing last minute primping. There were dresses strewn across the room. I had a ton of extra dresses from society parties and things that I was forced to go to in Chicago. My mother had liked to parade me around-- which of course I hated. Of course I had way too many dresses and all of them were expensive too.

I forced Kim to borrow one of my dresses. We were about the same size-- I was a tiny bit taller than her. She stood taking in her reflection in the mirror. I had pushed her out of her comfort zone and into a short dress. The blue stood out stunningly against her copper skin and her raven hair just added to her exotic look.

"Jared is going to drop dead when he sees you in that," I told her pinning the last of my hair in place.

Kim pulled down on the dress-- trying to make it longer I'm sure. "Um. It's a little short, don't you think?"

I snorted. "Nope. You have great legs. Flaunt them sister." I playfully shoved her out of the way so that I could look at my own reflection. I was nowhere as gorgeous looking as Kim, but I wasn't hideous either. My smile lit up the room. My smoky gray dress showed of my curves and hugged every part of my body. I'd pulled my hair up into a sleek pony-tail so that it would stay out of my face.

"Damn," I told Kim as we stood side by side in the mirror, "we look h-o-double-t, hott."

She giggled at that announcement suddenly looking more sure of herself in the dress. I was completely positive that the guys were going to drop dead at the sight of us.

The doorbell rang downstairs and I heard Mrs. Costa calling up to us to get our butts downstairs. I went down first-- I wanted to see Jared's face when he saw Kim.

Jacob looked stunning in his dress shirt and slacks. His face split into a wide grin and he let out a whistle at the sight of me. Blushing furiously I went to stand by him and said to Jared, "You just wait till you see Kim!"

Slowly but surely Kim came down the stairs looking more like a supermodel than anyone had a right to. I looked at Jared's face. It was practically glowing and I could see him radiating pure love. Kim was the same.

She came to the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of Jared smiling nervously. Jared had a stunned look on his face-- like he couldn't believe he'd actually imprinted on such a beautiful creature. It was true Kim wore jeans and sweat-shirts all the time, but she cleaned up especially nice.

"Um. What do you think?" She asked him awkwardly. Mrs. Costa bustled around us taking pictures and cooing.

"You look. . .beautiful--no, stunning," was Jared's reply. I leaned against Jacob and let out a low "awwwww." Jacob chuckled at that.

The school dance was of course held in the school gym. There were balloons and dangling paper stars decorating it. Luckily, La Push High was able to at least get a DJ for the dance. As soon as we walked in I pulled Jacob onto the dance floor. It was a dance-- we were going to _dance_.

I lost sight of Kim and Jared, but I didn't care. I was dancing with Jacob. It was just me, him, and a dance floor to quote Chris Brown. Jacob looked like he was actually enjoying himself, but soon he looked like he needed a rest. I sent him off in the general direction of some tables and seats and continued to dance by myself.

"You look gorgeous," Leighton said walking up to me. In his hands he held two cans of Red Bull. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "Want something to drink?" He offered me one of the cans.

"I've never had Red Bull before," I told him and I thought I saw something flash in his eyes, "is it good?"

"A little strange tasting, but good all the same," he laid a hand on my arm and leaned in close to me so that he didn't have to shout over the music. "Try one! Mine is already open, here, if you don't like it give it back to me and I'll drink the rest of it."

I took his can of Red Bull and took a sip. A bubbling, sweet yet bitter taste assaulted my mouth. Wow, it did taste weird. I took another drink and decided I liked it. I downed the whole thing within seconds. Leighton's face had the strangest expression on it as he watched me drink it. It was like he was waiting for something to happen.

Leighton took the empty can from me and yelled something about throwing it away. I watched him leave and noticed that the flashing lights from the DJ's booth cast shadows around on the pulsating bodies. The lights made pretty patterns and my head started to spin. I looked around for Jacob but I couldn't find him anywhere. I needed to get out of the spinning mass of bodies.

Staggering out into the dark hall I leaned against the wall. My legs felt wobbly and weak, like I was sick. Suddenly, Leighton was there by my side.

"Are you okay Allie?" His voice sounded amused for some reason. I giggled at him.

"Um. Yeah, I think I should. . .go lie down. . .d'you know where?" I broke off because Leighton was taking me through the dark halls, past the gym and away from all the people.

"I'll take you somewhere okay?" He said and smiled at me. Leighton had a nice smile. I should find him a good boyfriend.

I giggled dizzily. "Leeeiiighton. I need to find you a man. . ." I trailed off laughing still as I stumbled into him.

He stopped and raised his eyebrows. We were on the other side of the school now, just outside the choir classes storage room.

"A man?"

I nodded and held onto him for balance. I smiled into his face. "Yep. A niiiiiice man. You guys would be cuuute together."

Leighton's face held a trace of irony. He opened the door to the storage room and shoved me inside. Then he turned around and locked the door. This storage room was large and dark. Leighton moved and pulled at something. A single bare bulb illuminated the room. There were shelves against the walls-- all stacked with things. The room was much larger than I thought; the light bulb barely lit up anything at all.

"I think," he said advancing towards me with a sneer on his face, "that you have the wrong idea about me."

He backed me up so that he was flush against me. I was trapped against a concrete wall and Leighton. I stumbled a little and giggled at my clumsiness.

"Wrong idea?" I asked confused.

Leighton looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening pinned me against the wall and his lips where on mine, his hands roaming my body. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me.

"Stooop iiit."

Leighton just laughed. I didn't like him kissing me, but I felt like I had no control over my legs or body. I sank to the ground and shook my head-- everything was so fuzzy.

I was pulled onto the ground and my hands where duct taped to the concrete floor so fast that even if my brain had been working at normal speed I wouldn't have been able to prevent it. Leighton crouched over me, smirking. I tried to move my hands from where they were taped, but they wouldn't budge.

Now I began to be freaked out. Leighton still straddled me as he yanked off his shirt. He bent over me with a malicious smile on his face. I started to flail frantically, this made Leighton even more amused.

Screaming was probably my best bet now. "HEEEELLLLPPP!!" I shrieked. I kept screaming and trying to move but it was as if my body was held down by lead. Leighton slapped another piece of duct tape over my mouth and my screams became muffled.

Still smiling sardonically, Leighton brought a knife to my neck. I froze. Was he going to kill me? But no, he just sliced the straps of my dress off. Then he slowly brought it down the length of my chest, leaving a pink mark where the blade touched my skin. Then with wild eyes he pulled apart my dress exposing my bra.

I jerked more frantically now that I knew what he was going to do to me. Tears started streaming down my face and I attempted to kick him. Leighton didn't like that. He took the knife to my chest and made a clean cut. It was thin and only stung but immediately blood dripped out of the wound towards my breast.

Leighton smiled wickedly at me. "Oh no. There seems to be a bit of a mess. I guess I'll have to clean it up."

Before I knew what was happening he bent his head to my chest and licked up the droplet of blood from my breast. I screamed through the tape that covered my mouth tried to move away from him but his hands pushed on my shoulders-- trapping me.

When he was finished he slid his hand up my leg towards my inner thigh. Reaching under my dress he felt for my underwear and smiled widely when he found his prize. I was sobbing now. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Where was Jacob? Oh God, please, please save me.

Leighton slowly slid my black underwear down off me so that it was to my knees. Then he unbuckled his belt and deliberately slowly pulled off his own pants and boxers. He crouched on top of me completely naked and I turned my head away from him. He laughed as he lifted my dress up-- I was going to be raped. I sobbed even harder and when I tried to move away Leighton slapped me.

He leaned down and whispered maliciously into my ear. "Looks like I've beat Jacob this time. I'm going to take your virginity." He cackled after that.

I screamed even louder but I knew it was useless, no one could hear my muffled cries. Jacob save me! I mentally screamed.

All of the sudden the storage room door flew inward and landed with a crash on the ground. Jacob stood illuminated in the light. His eyes widened when he saw us. And then I saw the pure fury in his eyes. He started to shake violently-- if he continued like this he would phase.

"Get. Away. From. Her." his words came out in an animal like snarl. When Leighton didn't respond Jacob moved too fast across the room and his fist shot out and connected with Leighton's arm knocking him across the room and off me. Leighton's arm broke with a sickening crunch. Jacob glared at Leighton who now laid unconscious on the concrete.

Jacob moved swiftly over to me where he ripped the duct tape from my wrists and mouth. I was still crying as he pulled me into a hug. He held me like that for a few minutes. Still crying I tried to make myself a little more presentable. I pulled my underwear back up and tried to use my ruined dress to cover up my bra and chest. Looking down at me in my fragile state Jacob swept me up in his arms and carried me from the room.

I buried my head in Jacob's neck as he walked swiftly back towards the gym. He was still shaking and I could feel his resolve to not phase.

"Mr. Black! Miss Dosch! We do not condone things like this at school functions--" Mr. Gill was cut off by Jacob's irate answer.

"I'm sorry that my girlfriend was just almost _raped _and that I wanted to take her home," he spat bitterly.

Mr. Gill blanched. "What?"

"Check the storage room by the choir room. You'll find the bastard in there. And we _will _be pressing charges."

And with that we left. Jacob carried me all the way to his car. On the way home he couldn't stop looking at my face and I couldn't let go of his hands. He started to take the turn to my house.

"No," I whispered, "I don't want to leave you tonight."

His expression was pained at the sound of my voice. We arrived at his house a few minutes later and he again carried me to his room. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me anxiously. After looking at me he went to his dresser and handed me one of his large t-shirts and then politely left the room.

I changed into it quickly and called to him to come in. As soon as I saw him again I rushed to him and buried myself into his chest. My fingers latched onto his shirt.

We settled laying side by side on his bed. He watched my face intently, no doubt making sure I was all right.

I kissed him reassuringly on his lips. "Thank you."

He frowned at me. "But I was almost too late--"

I pressed a finger to his lips cutting him off. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you did show up, that you did save me."

Jacob pressed a kiss to my forehead and I sighed happily. I blinked drowsily. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"If you see _him _again," I mumbled sleepily my eyes closing, "I give you permission to kill him."

Jacob chuckled at that and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled against his chest and breathed in his scent. I felt warm and protected here. Like nothing could touch me. The horrors of tonight seemed banished in his wake.

"I love you Jacob Black," I murmured and before slipping completely into dream land I felt him kiss my cheek gently.

"I love you Alison Dosch."

And with that I let sleep take me.

………………………………...

_So, I know I said I wouldn't update for a while…well, last night I was lying in bed and I just couldn't sleep without getting this next part written down. So, I wrote-- until four in the morning. We shall see if I get any more late night inspiration this week. :D oh and if you're curious why Allie couldn't move, it's because Leighton put roofies in her Red Bull. that bastard._

_Btw…here's the links to Kim and Allie's dresses._

_Kim: __/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCTprdid845524446187843&FOLDERfolderid282574492710876&ASSORTMENTastid1408474399545537&bmUID1219688404317&ev1919:9_

_Allie: __/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCTprdid845524446164722&FOLDERfolderid282574492047637&ASSORTMENTastid1408474399545537&bmUID1219689343456&ev199:5_

_Let me know what you think about this chapter okay? Review!! _


	15. Chapter 15

Following the incident at the dance, I stayed with Jacob almost every night. I was terrified of the dark and kept thinking of Leighton's evil face looming over me if I was alone. We'd gone to the police station the next morning and told them about Leighton. He was now in their custody-- awaiting trial.

I laid on my bed face down, my legs crossed at the ankles. After spending so much night-time with Jacob I had finally purchased some non-slutty-yet-still-sexy-pajamas. A silk tank-top with matching silk shorts were exactly what I needed. My hair was pulled up on top of my head, still wet from my shower. Mrs. Costa had gone to bed an hour ago and according to my calculations Jacob should be coming over soon.

The moonlight was streaming in my window and the rain pattered on the roof. I hugged my covers closer to me. I couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. I was afraid to.

A gust of wind blew through my open window and my curtains undulated in the breeze. I had left my window open so that Jacob would have easy access to my room. But he was taking a long time to get here. My eye-lids drooped. I shook my head. I wouldn't go to sleep yet-- no matter how tired I was. If I went to sleep now-- without Jacob --I would have nightmares. And I__hated nightmares.

Maybe, I'll just rest my eyes for a second I decided and closed my eyes.

………………………………...

**JPOV**

I climbed in Allie's open window and tried not to drip all over her floor. She was sleeping in her bed, her hands clutching at something that wasn't there. Allie looked peaceful for the time being.

As I approached her bed though, her dreams changed. She whimpered, pushing and kicking at her imaginary foe. Her blankets began to get tangled in her legs and I decided not to let her nightmare go any farther.

I sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her shoulder. "Allie? Wake up, it's me."

Quicker than I would've thought she bolted up out of her bed and grabbed the nearest projectile-- an alarm clock. If I didn't have super-human senses she would've knocked me out when she chucked the alarm clock at my head. Luckily, I caught it in my left hand.

She blinked rapidly and realized her mistake. Allie gasped and crawled over to where I sat.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!" She said in one breath. "I thought-- ah. I'm sorry."

She looked so cute with her hair all messy and the worried expression on her face. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Can't. Breath." She choked out.

I let her go quickly. I hadn't realized I was hugging her so tightly. "My bad."

It was then that I realized she wasn't wearing her normal pajamas. She was wearing some new ones that were soft on her skin. I raised an eyebrow.

"New pajama's?"

To my intense amusement she blushed. "Yeah. These are. . .nicer."

I looked her over. They clung to her curves in a pleasing way. I ran my hands over the smooth material and she shivered.

"I like them."

She smiled wickedly at me and brought a hand to my hair. She ran her fingers through my hair and I let out a sigh.

"You're wet," she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

I matched her wicked smile. "Why don't you help me out of these wet clothes then?"

She blushed furiously and avoided my eyes. I was wearing only a pair of jeans and that no doubt made her nervous when I asked her to take them off.

With half of her body still in my lap, I pushed her down so that she was pressed into the mattress. I leaned over her and kept my hold on her waist. I leaned down and kissed her collar bone. I was pleased to hear that her breathing sped up a notch.

I pressed my lips to a little below her collar bone and was rewarded with a blush. She put her hands up around my neck and pulled my head to hers. I kissed her deeply and passionately, letting my free hand trail along her legs. She shivered and I laughed against her lips.

I could feel the heat flooding her face. Never had I seen her blush so much. It was really enjoyable to make her blush like this-- to embarrass her.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide and blue, her long lashes dewy with the water that dripped from my hair. I never wanted her more than right now, in her smooth pajama's with a blush on her cheeks.

Groaning I scooted away from her on the bed.

………………………………...

**APOV**

I blinked rapidly upset that Jacob had left me. Granted I was a little relieved that he hadn't gone any farther, I was ridiculously upset that he hadn't gone any farther. Damn.

Chewing my lip I sat up and looked at him. His dark eyes were on me and they followed my movements as I slid back to his side on the bed. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why did you stop?" I pouted playfully at him.

He grinned at me but his eyes were wary. He inclined his head towards the door. "Mrs. Costa."

"Oh." I hadn't realized that she was still awake, but then again Jake did have that whole werewolf hearing thing.

I settled into bed for the evening and pulled on Jacob's arm inviting him to join me in bed. He rested his body next to mine and I snuggled close to his bare chest. He smelled like rain and goodness and Jacob. My eyes closed and for the second time that night I fell asleep.

Imagine my surprise when I woke the next morning to find Jacob still in bed with me. He normally left early in the morning-- we didn't want the neighbors to talk, did we? He looked so peaceful, his breathing even and his dark lashes brushing his cheeks.

Hm. I decided to do something nice for Jacob. I frolicked downstairs to the kitchen and peered in the fridge. Eggs, bacon and toast. Score.

I'd never really cooked before but seriously, how hard could it be? I fiddled with the stove's knobs before figuring out how to turn it on. Blue flames cackled to life and I jumped back, startled.

Digging through the cabinets I found a frying pan and set it on the stove's flames. That done I turned my attention to the eggs. I whipped out a bowl and smashed the egg against the side of it, like I'd seen Mrs. Costa do. The egg crumpled and went everywhere. Frowning, I decided to try again.

Holding the egg in my hand I brought it down on the edge of the bowl and again in crumpled-- eggshells flying.

Third times the charm right? I held yet another egg and smashed it against the bowl. Egg guts came flying at me. I cursed and decided to screw the egg idea.

Moving on, I stared blankly at the bloody mess that was bacon. Screw that. I shoved the bacon back into the refridgerator. There was no way I was going to touch animal innards.

I reached for the loaf of bread I had set out. Toast. Now there was something I could make. I slid the slices into the toaster and waited for it to pop up all nice and delicious. Attempt one procured a charred piece of bread.

Feeling rather pissed I turned down the dial and tried again. This time the toast came out not even toasted. It was just warm bread.

I turned the dial up again.

Attempt 3: ashes.

Attempt 4: the burn mark came out looking strangely like a picture of Oprah Winfrey. I shuddered.

Attempt 5: bread wasn't even warm.

Attempt 6: one side of the bread was a delicious looking golden brown. The other side was blacker than cave darkness.

Attempt 7: bread disintegrates as I pull it from the toaster.

Cursing loudly I looked at the mountains of bread around me. I kicked the cabinet closest to me and chucked some of the ruined bread at the kitchen window before sinking to the floor and dissolving into a fit of tears.

I heard Jacob's steps as he came down the stairs and tried to pull myself together. Wiping the tears from my eyes I stood up, grabbed another piece of bread and threw it haphazardly into the toaster. Turning away from my arch nemisis the evil toaster, I opened the fridge and pulled out some butter just as Jacob entered the kitchen.

I turned back and saw him rubbing his eyes with his fists while surveying the damage. My bowl of egg crap sat on the counter with the remains of tiny unfertilized chicken carnage around it.

The burnt toast I had thrown at the kitchen window left crumbs on the window and was sitting on the ledge. The other failed attempts laid scattered around the kitchen.

Staring at me he shook his head. In that moment the toaster dinged that it was finished and out popped a piece of perfectly golden toast. With triumph in my eyes I whisked the glorious toast onto a plate, added a side of butter and pushed Jacob into a kitchen chair. I settled the plate of toast in front of him and watched.

He looked amused.

"Eat." I ordered.

Jake's smile widened. "I don't have a knife to butter my toast," he informed me.

I growled and went to the drawer that held our silverware. I threw down the butter knife on the table and he snatched it up to butter his toast.

With his toast buttered he scarfed the one piece down in what could only be considered an inhale. I stared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I shrugged. "You're like the Michael Phelps of eating."

Jacob laughed and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me on my nose.

"Thanks for breakfast," he chuckled.

I grimaced and tried to pull away from him but he held me fast. I looked back at his face. He had a puzzled look on his face and looked around the kitchen.

"Do you smell something like. . .gas?" he asked perplexedly.

I vaulted to my feet. The stove! Crap, I had left it on! I switched the blue flames off and yanked the frying pan from it. It scorched my hands and I dropped it. On my foot. Yelping I sprang up onto the counter and sat there.

Jacob's laughter rang throughout the kitchen. He was sitting in his chair, clutching his sides, doubled over in laughter. I gave him my evil glare.

"You think this is funny?" I waved my bright red hand and foot at him.

This only made him laugh harder. If I could I would've thrown the frying pan at his head. That'd wipe that smirk off his face.

I stuck out my tongue at him and threw the nearest piece of toast at him. He was so distracted that he stopped mid chuckle when it hit him square in the face.

His eyes narrowed and we walked over to me. I leaned away from him as he brought his face close to mine.

"When you least expect it. . ." he said sternly, "expect it."

And then he kissed me on the lips, said goodbye and left me among eggs, brunt bread and a scalding frying pan wondering what the hell he meant.

...

_Whew. College is fun! And my RA happens to be a complete hottie. I'm already coming up with ways to seduce him (i.e. "all my clothes were ruined in the laundry machines. . .can i borrow yours?). _

_Anyways..._

_sorry for the long wait. also... i haven't hit a hundred reviews yet. . .lets make it a personal goal to have everyone who reads this leave a review. okay??_

_good._

_now._

_REVIEW!!_


	16. Chapter 16

It was getting cooler outside now and I shivered on the porch, hugging my jacket closer to my body in the wind. It was pouring and I had stupidly left my umbrella in my locker at school and was totally _not_ looking forward to the walk from my house to Jacob's car.

Speak of the devil. Jacob pulled up in his car, Quil and Embry grinning at me from the back of it. I groaned and got up to step out into the rain.

We didn't have a nice paved driveway here in La Push—scant gravel and mud was what I had to walk across.

I gingerly avoided what mud I could, while pulling my jacket's hood closer around my head. No way was I going to school looking like a drowned cat!

About half-way there I was concentrating very hard on missing a particularly slush filled mud puddle when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I shrieked and jumped three feet and the air. Unfortunately, my landing was in the mud which moved under my feet causing me to go careening into the mud puddle I was trying to avoid. I landed with a _splat_ face down in the mud.

Hysterical laughter sounded from behind me and I looked around for the source. Jacob was bent over at the knee's laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes and attempted to stand up.

Do you know how slick mud is? I do. As I tried to get up I slipped again and this time landed in the mud on my back.

Jacob was near hyperventilating by this point—his face was looking slightly blue from lack of oxygen.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY?" I screeched at him as I slid around in the mud once more. By this time my hair, jeans, jacket and face were covered in the brown muck. The rain kept pouring down and I could feel my hair starting to pouf.

In between chuckles Jacob answered me, "Exceptionally so." He went off into another gale of laughter. Embry and Quil were also laughing at me too.

Glaring at Jacob and resigning myself to the fact that I was going to have to sit here in the mud until someone helped me up I grabbed a handful of the muck surrounding me.

_SPLAT_. My handful of mud hit Jacob square in the chest.

His eye grew wide as he stared down at the splattering of mud across his chest.

"That was a new shirt."

I rolled my eyes at him and he stalked over to me. He stood so that he was on the outskirts of the mud puddle. Jacob held out his hand and offered it to me—to help me up. I grabbed a hold of his hand but instead of using it to pull myself up and out of the puddle I jerked my hand back and he slipped on the tiny amount of mud he stood on.

With a satisfying thud Jacob landed in the mud next to me.

"That was just cruel," he said attempting to wipe some of the mud off his arms. He only succeeded in spreading it further.

"No, cruel was you scaring me into the puddle and then laughing about it."

His eyes narrowed at me and I flinched away from the mischievous glint in them. He was planning something. Something not good. Quil and Embry still sat in the back of Jacob's car, staring at us.

Jacob's hand shot out and grabbed my arm, hauling me towards him. He was so strong that I fell backwards in the mud and ended up sliding towards him. I was on my back looking up at him, the rain falling on my face as he leaned over me.

"You look very cute with all that mud on you," he smiled at me.

"Yeah, well you look like—mmmhmmm," I never got finish just what Jacob looked like because he bent over me and pressed his lips to mine, cutting off what I said.

I knew he was just trying to distract me and by Jove it was working. If he was going to fight dirty then so would I.

I continued to kiss Jacob—doing that think with my tongue that I knew he liked. He was well into our make-out session so he didn't even see it coming when I pulled back from his embrace and looked him in the eye.

"Sucker," I giggled and then shoved a handful of mud directly into his face.

The look on Quil and Embry's faces was priceless. The shock and amusement sent me over the edge and I started to laugh. Jacob wiped the mud from his face and glared at me.

"Not. Fair." He growled and the scooped me up in his arms and started to run off towards the woods.

I struggled to push him away, but he was just too darn big. So instead I started yelling protests.

"JACOB BLACK! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE—!" I was dropped into the river that flowed through the forest.

The icy mountain water was a shock and I screamed and stumbled to get up out of the water. The mud had been washed from my body but now I was completely soaked with icy water, not to mention the rain. Swiftly the water passed by me and I grabbed onto a rock to try to pull myself out of the water.

Shivering on a rock in the middle of a river in the pouring rain I flipped off Jacob who had a hand over his mouth trying to hide his smile.

"You better get over here before I freeze to death!" I yelled at him hugging my wet arms to my body in an attempt to warm up. Jacob took off his shirt and looked at me. God. He was _hot_. He noticed my ogling.

Jacob smiled a cocky grin at me and waded without issue into the water, stopping in front of the boulder I was perched on. He held out his arms and this time I welcomed them.

I slid, fitting perfectly into his embrace, sighing against the warmth of his skin. He chuckled lightly and whispered into my ear as he crossed back through the water.

"You played dirty; I told you I'd have to get you back."

I snorted at that.

"Unfortunately," he said in a chipper voice, "it's too late and you're too wet to go back to school."

I looked up at him—his deep brown eyes were filled with warmth. I swallowed hard at his gaze and blushed. Dangit. Don't blush Allie. Don't blush. That just encourages him.

It's true. His grin was smug as he carried me past his car and casually using one arm to support my weight, threw his keys to Embry.

"Take care of her?" he asked passing them.

"Yeah," Quil replied, "but will you take care of _her_? I mean if you need help I could—"

Quil was cut off by a glare and an angry growl from Jacob.

Jacob carried me honeymoon style all the way up to my bedroom before setting me down on my bed and looking around. I sneezed.

"We're gonna have to get you out of those clothes," he paused noting my blush, "you'll catch a cold."

I nodded and headed towards my closet grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Next, I snatched a dry pair of underwear and bra from my dresser. Holding my clothes I glanced at Jacob. He was already dry. Damn, werewolf body heat.

Jacob turned his back on me—giving me privacy I supposed. I stripped fast, my wet clothes falling to the floor with a sloshing sound.

I couldn't tell for sure, but I was almost certain that out of my peripheral vision I saw Jacob turn and look at me, then turn away blushing. But, it could've been my imagination.

A few moments later I was dressed in dry clothes and the wet clothes had been deposited in the laundry. But I was still cold.

Jacob and I sat side by side on the couch in the living room, his arms around me keeping me very warm under our blanket.

"Mmm. This is very nice," I said leaning into Jacob's chest as we watched something unimportant on crappy daytime television.

He kissed my forehead. "Yep." He brought his lips down to mine and pulled me even closer than I already was—I was basically sitting in his lap now.

I smiled against his lips and let out a sigh. Jacob was _such _a good kisser. I tangled my hand in his hair and let out another sigh as he did that thing with his tongue. Gah.

Out of no where Jacob stiffened and pulled his mouth from mine, his arms tightening.

"Jake!" I gasped "Can't. Breath!" His group didn't loosen but he placed his hand over my mouth silencing me.

And scaring me. His eyes were alert and searching the area. My eyes widened in response to his and I was terrified to know what he had heard or smelled.

And then to my surprise the doorbell rang. Jacob jerked and left me on the couch, giving me a stern look that meant stay. I gulped as he opened the door.

Jacob let out a gasp as he saw the person on the other side of my front door.

...

_Sorry for the long wait guys! But, you know, I do have to study sometimes! And by golly I love college. Some of my best lines have been used while i'm here. For instance this total cutie who sits beside me in English, i call him creativewritingkid. Anway, my friend asked me if there was potential with him and i told her probably not since our first conversation started with me saying "hey, so. . .how's that lung cancer going for you?". i detest smokers. many an attractive guy has been ruined by a cigarette in his hand. ew._

_okay. so now that i gave you a little glimpse into my life...i think that you guys should review! Alright? REVIEW. all the cool kids are doing it. and you want to be one of those cool kids right? REVIEW._


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob stood so still I thought something had happened to him and I almost moved myself from my position on the couch. But, when Jacob told me to do something with that scary face I did it.

"Jacob!" a female's voice floated back to me. It was beautiful like the sound of bells. I was instantly jealous.

Jacob let out a little strangled sound and moved backwards away from the woman. I leaned trying to look around the corner to see who she was.

Silhouetted against the rain and dark was a small, definitely, girl figure, but I couldn't see her face.

"Can we talk?"

Jacob coughed. "How—how did you?!"

She laughed and the sound was like music. "It's okay. We talked to Sam and got permission for me to be here. But, we really _do _need to talk."

The girl brushed past Jacob with a self-assured air.

The girl was beautiful. She had long, dark hair and a perfect alabaster face. Her eyes were wrong though, they were wide and long-lashed, but the color was off. Her irises were a strange maroon color.

I felt my eyes grow wide and I leaned back into the couch trying to make myself as small as possible. This girl was a vampire.

She smiled at me flashing me a pair of perfectly straight, white, teeth.

"Hello Allie," she trilled at me, "I'm Bella."

Well now. This sucked, not only was I faced with a vampire, but this vampire happened to be Jacob's _ex_?! Life hates me.

Jacob stepped in front of Bella, cutting me off from her sight. I sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her curtly.

Bella laughed again. "I have permission; I'm not breaking the treaty, Jacob!"

I saw Jacob's fists clench and his voice when he responded was dangerously even. "That's not what I'm talking about. There's a _human_ here."

"Oh," Bella replied with sudden understanding, "oh, you don't have to worry about that. I barely even notice blood anymore . . . unless I get angry." She giggled.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath. "Then what do you want?"

"Can I sit down?" She walked to the arm chair opposite of the couch. Jacob took a seat next to me, wrapping his arms around me protectively. He glared at Bella who sat down gracefully in the chair.

There was an awkward silence and I put one hand on top of the other and wiggled my thumbs—the awkward turtle. Jacob snatched my hands in his.

"Oh. How to start this . . ." Bella trailed off in thought. "Well, first of all I came to see Allie. I'm so happy you imprinted!" She smiled widely and I cringed into Jacob's side. She quickly dropped her smile.

Bella stared off into the distance as she began again. "Besides that, I came because . . ." This time Bella stared directly at Jacob's face. "The Volturi are coming. We wanted you to be prepared."

Jacob sucked in his breath and his grip on me tightened.

"Can't . . . breathe . . . Jake," I gasped. He loosened his grip only slightly. I would have bruises after this.

Bella stood up and looked seriously at us. "Bye, Jacob, Bye Allie," she waved at us and walked to the front door. And then she was gone.

Jacob was silent in thought.

"Whew. That couldn't have been more awkward," I said leaning my head back so that I could see Jacob's face.

He looked down at me, amusement in his eyes. "Oh?"

"I just met your ex-girlfriend who also happens to like the smell of my blood," I said shrugging, "Awkward."

Jake laughed and kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at him.

"Who are the Volturi?"

Jacob didn't like that question. His eyes tightened and he looked away from me.

There was a long pause.

"Jacob, who are the Volturi?"

He looked down at me with a forced smile. "No one. They're nobody to concern your pretty little head about."

I frowned at him. He wasn't telling me something, something important. I opened my mouth to object but Jacob covered my lips with his and I forgot what I was going to say. Dangit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leah, Kim and I were Halloween Costume shopping. I wanted something that said omg-totally-cute-but-not-a-total-whore. At least that's what I told myself. Truth was, I wanted to look totally slamming. We were in the _Sassy Costume_'s—apparently the more P.C. term for slutty costumes.

"Ohmigod!" Leah shrieked and grabbed a costume from the rack. "I love it!"

Kim and I both looked up startled by her outburst.

"What is it?" Kim asked holding on to some of the costumes she wanted to try on.

Leah smirked at us. "Oh. You'll see."

I reached up and grabbed a costume, "I still say you should just be a slutty Pocahontas and get over yourself."

That earned me a swift smack to my arm from Leah and a glare from Kim. "What?" I said innocently, "I'm half Native-American."

They just shook their heads at me.

A few minutes later we all were in our positions in the dressing room. We were ready to reveal our first costume.

"One, two, three," I counted off and leapt out from behind the curtain.

I struck a pose—my lips around an invisible whistle, my hands on my hips—I was a skanky referee.

Kim looked adorable in her slutty army get up. Short camouflage shorts and a top that was cut adorably low.

But neither of us could top Leah who looked stunning in her magician's assistant get up. It was exceptionally revealing, except that on her it looked flawless and not slutty at all. I sighed.

"Kim, you look adorable!" I squealed.

She blushed and looked down at herself. "Really?"

"Hell yes!" Leah chimed in moving towards Kim.

"Oh. Well, maybe this is the one . . ."

Leah and I shoved her towards her dressing room. "Next!" shouted Leah.

My next outfit was an amazing flapper outfit, complete with red fringe that end just past my butt and a headband with feather. I looked pretty dang good if I do say so myself.

Kim this time was dressed in a German beer maid outfit. It's poufy little skirt just made tiny Kim look even more adorable.

Once again Leah killed my ego in her Lady of the Night outfit. I don't even want to describe how it looked on Leah—I'd probably go crazy because she looked so good.

"Whore."

"Well," Leah giggled, "it is the Lady of the Night outfit."

Kim and I broke out into hysterical laughter as Leah began to strut around the dressing room.

"Hey there, you look like you've had a long day," she wiggled her eyebrows and winked at an imaginary customer, "would you like to have some fun? Only fifty bucks for ten minutes!"

I was leaning against the curtained door to my dressing room gasping for air and Kim was doubled over in laughter.

My next costume was a can-can dancer costume. I was exceptionally smitten with the movie _Moulin Rouge_ so I felt that I being a can-can dancer was awesome. Not to mention that I looked smoking in it.

Leah had opted for a Mobster outfit. It was short and low cut and basically she rocked it. She strutted around the room, checking herself out in the mirror.

Kim came out next in a pilot outfit that rather than making her look adorable, made her look sexy.

We all glanced at each other.

"Ladies," Leah said, "I think we've found the perfect outfits."

But I wasn't so sure. "Hold up. I have one more!" I slipped into the last outfit, a sailor costume.

I popped out of the dressing room and stood in front of Kim and Leah.

"Oh. Wow, Allie. You look awesome!" Kim said looking at me.

I did a little twirl. It was short, but not slut-tastically short. In fact, I felt rather sexy in it.

Leah nodded. "I agree. This one is it."

And with that we made our purchases and waltzed out of the store. Were the guys in for a surprise or what? The thought made me giggle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guess what I did today?" I asked leaning against Jacob's couch as he sat there attempting to do some of his homework.

"What?" he asked never looking up.

I leaned over so that my long hair brushed his shoulder. "I went costume shopping," I whispered in his ear.

That got his attention. "Oh?"

"Yep," I smiled at him and straightened back up, "but it's a surprise."

Well he wasn't having any of that. He put his school books on the ground and reached up, grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. Then he swung me around so that I was lying on my back with him practically straddling me. I gulped.

Jacob's eyes were bright with amusement as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips doing that thing with his tongue that I liked.

"Please?" he pleaded with me, "Tell me?"

I clamped my lips together and shook my head.

He smirked. "Well then, I guess that'll I'll just have to get it out of you."

Jacob ran his hand from my ankle up to my thigh, skimming my skin slowly and softly while his other hand held my wrists above my head. He pressed his lips to my neck.

"Jacob," I gasped, "what—what if your dad—?" I broke off as he came back up to kiss my mouth.

"I guess he'll see us . . ."

I turned my head away from him. "Not cool, Jake. Not cool."

He laughed softly and turned my head so that I could look into his warm brown eyes.

"Then tell me."

I sighed. "Only if you answer one of my questions afterwards," I replied smirking at him. I knew Jacob couldn't resist a challenge. And I wanted to know about the Volturi.

Jacob smiled in acknowledgement to my challenge. "Okay."

"I'm going to be a sailor," I replied.

Jacob's smile grew wider and more wolfish. "Ready to board the good ship lollipop?"

I giggled and arched up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Yep," I leaned back. "Now it's my turn."

He nodded for me to continue. I stared at him gauging his reaction. "Who are the Volturi?"

...

_dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Sorry for the long update guys. I've been incredibly busy. Like, ridiculously busy. Buttt. I promise to update faster if I get ten reviews for this chapter. Okay? All i need are ten. TEN. you guys can do it. I know you can! so review okay? thanks guys! _


	18. Chapter 18

His reaction to my question was immediate. Jacob sat back on his heels and looked away from me. I chewed my lip—was my question really that difficult to answer?

"Jake," I complained, "you promised." I pouted trying to lighten the mood that was suddenly tense.

Jacob smiled and looked back at me. "I guess I really should tell you . . ."

"Yes. Yes, you should."

His smirk was back and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"How bad do you want to know?" His deep voice was husky.

My breathing hitched. "Badly."

"How bad?" Jacob leaned his face down to mine so that our mouths almost touched.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in exaggeration. "I've already answered that question."

"Then I won't tell you who the Volturi are," he said leaning away from me, as smug look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not fair," my voice was whiny much to my chagrin.

Jacob's smirk grew more pronounced as he said in a superior voice, "Well, life's not fair."

So he didn't want to tell me? Well. Well, then. I wiggled out from underneath him and off the couch. I walked over to where my jacket and purse were located and started to pick them up.

Jacob watched all of this silently—the smirk dropped from his face as I approached the door.

"Where are you going?" he demanded getting to his feet.

I turned and gave him the best glare I could muster before I replied icily.

"I'm going home."

My arm was snatched as I reached for the door. I whipped around and faced Jacob.

"No your not," he said his eyes dangerously dark.

That got me riled up. I was not a _thing_ to be commanded. I was not a dog. I would not listen to what he said. Yanking my arm away I stared up into his eyes—my blue eyes meeting his black ones.

"I'm going home," I hissed.

Jacob started as though I'd slapped him. Using his momentary stillness I swept out of his house and into the cold October air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat on my bed not really looking at anything, I was just glaring. Jacob made me _so angry_ sometimes. So angry. Infuriated really.

Why couldn't he just tell me?

I bet the Volturi was something between him and _Bella_. So Jake and Bella had had a thing like, a year ago. Even if it was something between them, surely he could tell me. Me. HIS IMPRINT.

I picked up the nearest object to me, a book and threw it across my room with a growl.

Getting up from my bed I walked over to my stereo and put in a CD that always helps me when I'm angry.

The loud beats and clashing sound helped me feel better. Twisting the knob I turned the music up even louder until I swear I could feel the vibrations. I sat down on my bed again.

Leaning back I glared up at the ceiling. I knew it was petty, running out of Jacob just because we had a disagreement, but I was a _girl_—petty is what we do.

My phone rang and without looking at the caller ID I flipped it open.

"What?" I demanded.

"Allie?" Jacob's worried voice filled my ear, "look I'm sorry about before—it's just that when Bella came and told me—"  
I cut him off. "THEN GO BACK TO BELLA!" I screamed into the phone and hung up on him.

How _dare _he call me and want to talk about her. HOW DARE HE. My eyes narrowed dangerously and my math text book went flying across the room next.

Damn him. Damn Bella.

Fine then. If he was so infatuated with Bella, she could have him.

My phone rang again. It was Jacob.

I ignored its ringing.

A few hours later I came down stairs and plopped myself at the kitchen table, glowering at the bright kitchen.

Mrs. Costa was stirring something on the stove and humming to herself as she prepared dinner for us. My mood darkened.

Mrs. Costa turned and set a bowl of spaghetti in front of me and then one in front of her seat before turning off the stove and pouring herself a glass of wine. I eyed the cabinet where she put the bottle back. I might have to sneak myself a little.

She eyed me across the table, noting how I picked and pushed my food around. Finally she sighed loudly.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked concern apparent in her voice.

I stared down at my untouched spaghetti. "Not really."

"Okay then," she said as though commenting on the weather and went back to eating her dinner.

"Fine," I said still glaring at my food, "its Jacob. He's still in love with that stupid whore."

"Oh?" Mrs. Costa said as though I had politely commented on her food. "How do you know he's still in love with this . . . stupid whore?"

I slammed my fist into the table. "Because. He won't tell me what she meant."

Mrs. Costa was silent, waiting for me to explain.

"She came by," I explained rolling my eyes, "and said something to him. I asked him what she meant and he refused to answer me. Clearly, he would rather be in a relationship with her than me."

"That's not true," a voice behind me said.

I glared down at my food; my hands found my bowl and gripped the edges tightly in anger.

"Liar," I said to Jacob.

"It's not a lie," he pleaded with me, "I just—"

Mrs. Costa sniffed and very politely made an excuse to leave the room. Jerk. She was going to leave me here with Jacob. Dangit.

"Just what?!" I screeched at him. I refused to turn around to look at him.

He sighed. "I love you Allie," he said softly.

I snapped. How could he say that? How could he stand there and lie to me like that?

Whipping around I chucked my bowl of spaghetti at him. Even though he could've dodged it he let the bowl hit him square in the chest, its contents spilling out all over him. I stood back from my chair; my body was shaking in fury.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I screamed in frustration, tears running down my face, "YOU LOVE HER NOT ME!"

Jacob made to touch me. His arms reached out to grab me into a hug.

My slap echoed in the kitchen.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

The hurt in Jacob's eyes was almost too much to bear. But my own hurt—my own selfishness over took my concern for him. The tears were flowing freely now. I could hear them splashing onto the floor in the silence.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," I sobbed, "I've been lied to too many times. I don't want your pity—or your lies."

Jacob reached out again but quickly pulled his arm back. "Allie," he said softly, his tone was the one he reserved for me—and I realized—when he talked about _her_. It all seemed so meaningless. I thought that we _had _something. I thought he cared.

Lies. All lies. He only cared about Bella.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Don't."

He tried again, "Allie—"

"NO!" I yelled at him.

I opened my eyes and saw the pain, the helplessness in his own black eyes. The confusion.

Shaking my head I disowned each of these thoughts. It was all a clever ploy. The hurt and confusion, it was just an act. I had been deluding myself into thinking that someone like him could love someone like me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and turned and walked away.

Upon hearing the front door slam I slid to the ground. My eyes swollen from my tears burned.

Slowly I stood back up. I needed to get away from all this. I needed to run away. I walked out the back door into the woods without a glance back at the house. The woods dark and cold seemed comforting.

Daylight was gone when I finally came to my senses.

Here I was, running away again. I was always running—trying to escape things. Why couldn't I just grow a pair and stand and face things? So Jacob didn't love me.

That didn't mean my world was going to end. I could live without him.

Even as I thought these words, just the mere thought, caused my heart to wrench with pain. I wanted to run again. I wanted to run from these words that caused me pain.

So I ran. I picked up my pace and began jogging through the foggy woods.

Mist covered the ground and a slight drizzle trickled down through the canopy above me, but still I kept running using the strange eerie green moonlight that sometimes shown through the leaves as my light.

How long I ran, I can't say. All I know is that I finally came out into a field of tall grasses devoid of trees. The moon winked in and out of the cloudy covering and the mist that rolled across the meadow obscured my vision.

Shadows danced in the fog.

I shuddered thinking what that thick barrier could hide. The wall of mist brought me back to reality. I could be seriously injured out here.

Werewolves were a reality. Vampires were a reality.

What had I been thinking? Vampires. There were vampires here.

I turned to face back to the woods. I looked at the towering arbors and gulped at the shadows that lurked in the forest.

Surely it was safer to remain here in the open.

Facing the meadow I waded through the tall grass that ended at my hip. I started when I heard it.

It was a high pitched sound—almost a giggle.

I froze like a Neanderthal in the ice age. A giggle?

The wind swept through the meadow and the fog swirled around me, blowing my hair around my face. I dared not move to brush it from my face.

After several moments I didn't hear the noise again. Perhaps it was my imagination. I wanted to move but I knew this was exactly how people in horror movies died. They thought it was safe and then BAM they were dead.

Slowly, so slowly I sank to the ground using the tall grass as a cover. My hands frantically searched the ground for a weapon—a stick, a stone, anything.

A few feet in front of me I spied something large and round. I crept softly on my hands and knees towards the object.

Just as I neared it the moon was obscured by a dark cloud, extinguishing my light. The thing was just a silhouette.

My hands touched it, it was cold, but it wasn't hard like a stone would be. Also, it was covered with some sticky liquid. As I pulled one of my hands back to examine it, a shaft of moonlight broke through illuminating my hands.

The liquid was red and strangely familiar. Before my brain could process what was happening my eyes flicked back over to the strange rock.

Empty eyes stared unseeingly at the sky, the mouth open in a grimace, blood smeared across the face—the corpse's throat had been gashed open.

I opened my mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream leaping back and crawling away from the body as fast as I could stumble away. I was only a few feet away when I heard it.

A giggle. A very close by giggle.

...

_I know everyone's going to think Allie's being unreasonable. And it's true, she is. She's being melodramatic and overreacting, which is just in her character. Sorry if that bothers you. I'm excited for this next chapter, how about you?_

_Oh. And so I was wondering, how many of you are from a country other than the U.S. that are reading this? Give me a shout out okay? I think it's really awesome that people half-way (or all the way) across the globe are reading my story! Like woah! Lol. Oh and as always, feel free to review! I enjoy them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D_


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes flicked frantically through the grass, searching for the sources of the sound all the while backing away from the cadaver. On my hands and knees I scrambled trying to avoid whatever was out there. There was movement in front of me and I froze.

A shaft of moonlight illuminated the fog and the figure.

It was a child.

A little girl, no more than six years of age. She was the picture of an angel, with pale skin that glowed in the eerie light and beautiful mahogany curls framing a pair of eyes with lashes so long that if she had blinked, they would have touched her high cheek bones.

The strange little girl was dressed in a simple black dress with no ornamentation of any kind—interesting for such a young girl. Her mouth was turned up into a smile of triumph and I shivered at it. It seemed different.

I looked up at the child and then back at the corpse that was barely visible in the weak light. This was no place for a child to be—I had to get her out of here.

I launched to my feet and approached her—she didn't move even as I bent down so that our faces were level. Her eyes were dark.

"Honey," I whispered to her frantically, "we need to get out of here."

The child's smile never left her face.

I reached out and touched her hand—so cold!—and tried talking to her again.

"My name's Allie? What's yours?" my voice was rushed. I was so terrified, for my life and hers.

Still smiling the child answered me. "Mama called me Sable," the child's voice was high pitched and yet it was unnatural. Something about her voice told of untold horrors and things she had seen. She sounded sad.

"Hi, Sable. Listen, there are bad people around here, we should go," I said urgently brushing a lock of hair that had fallen into her face out of the way.

"Okay," she whispered.

I led her quickly out of the clearing and away from the body into the shadows of the forest. It became clear to me as my teeth started chattering that this Sable was also cold. I slipped my jacket onto her shoulders and her she squeezed my hand hard, causing me to gasp form the strength. I looked around the forest as we walked quickly, I wasn't sure of the direction back.

After perhaps forty minutes of walking I stopped to rest. My eyes were still trained on the ghostly shadows in the fog and tree, my ears responding to every sound. I slid down, my back against a tree. Sable sat with me, her hand never leaving mine. It was still so cold.

"Sable?" I asked, "What were you doing out there all alone? Your mom and dad must be worried about you."

She turned her face to me, looking into my eyes. "I was looking for Mama."

I shivered.

"What would your mama be doing out here? I bet she's home, worrying about you."

"No," Sable's voice was sure and I shuddered at the ethereal quality of its sound, "Mama left and didn't come back, I went to find her. Mama liked to take walks in the woods."

"Oh."

I wondered what happened to Sable's mama. What could make a six year old girl walk out into the forest in the middle of a night? I needed to get back to civilization to tell them about the body and about Sable. Perhaps they could help her find her mama.

After a few more minutes of silence I stood up, Sable followed. We walked in silence and my heart raced as I didn't come any closer to recognizing where we were at then before. The fog swirling through the trees didn't help me either. It played tricks on my eyes. I saw shadows and things moving only to realize that when I reached the spot there was nothing there.

"Sable?" my hushed voice seemed loud after all the silence. I looked down at the little girl who still held my hand. She nodded and looked up into my eyes.

"I think—I think we're lost."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't cry like I would have expected a child to.

"Then we'll just have to find our way," she said simply and began walking, tugging on my hand for me to follow.

I followed Sable as we marched through the trees and mist—my thoughts of the body almost all disappeared in wake of my exhaustion. My stumbling alerted Sable of my tiredness. I could feel my eyelids drooping.

"Sable. I—I need to stop," I mumbled.

She nodded and we stopped under a tall pine tree. The ground was covered with its needles creating a spongy covering. I laid down on them, with Sable at my side.

"I just need to rest my eyes," I told her shutting them, "don't leave me, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

Sable squeezed my hand, she still hadn't let go.

"Okay Allie," she replied and I felt her snuggle closer to me.

Within minute's I was asleep. Lost in a world of swirling fog.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It seemed like only seconds later that Sable's cool hand brushed across my face, waking me. It was still dark; the fog had grown thicker if that was even possible. Sable was sitting up, her eyes trained on the darkness and her grip on my hand was painful.

"Sable?" I whispered.

She brought a finger to her lips—telling me to be quiet.

I sat in silence trying to figure out what she had seen or heard. I sat up too, brushing pine needles from my shirt and hair. I reached over and plucked needles from Sable's curls too.

It was then that I heard the calls, echoing faintly in the distance. I leapt to my feet pulling Sable up with me.

"JACOB! I'M OVER HERE!" I called to the howling wolves.

In seemingly no time at all the sound of people approaching reached us. I saw Jacob first, he was leading the others, their faces were wary.

Sable cringed into my side—hiding her face in my hip. I crouched down so that we were level.

"It's okay Sable," I said soothingly, running a hand through her curls, trying to untangle them, "they're my friends. They won't hurt you."

She looked at me, her dark eyes wide with fright. "They smell bad," she said.

I laughed and pulled the child into a hug. "Shhhh. Don't tell them that! It's okay. I'll be with you."

She wrapped her arms around me. "You don't smell bad Allie, you smell nice."

I stood up, still holding Sable in my arms even though she was probably too old for that. The little girl was frightened by Jacob.

Giggling I squeezed her, "Well thank you! You smell nice too."

Her laughter bounced off the trees and Jacob and company started. The sound was beautiful, like church bells. Sable and I smiled at each other.

"Allie?" Jacob called out. He and the others had stopped a few yards from us, their silhouettes the only things I could make out in the fog.

"Jacob!" I cried and started to walk forward with Sable, she buried her face in my shoulder.

As I came closer the pack shuddered and I heard hisses from them. I stopped instantly wary.

"Allie," Jacob's voice was shaking, "Allie? Are—are you alright? You haven't been—been—_bitten_ by anything have you?"

I was confused. Bitten? Bitten by what?

"No. I haven't been bitten. Why?" I asked still walking forward.

I came into their view just as bright moonlight snaked through the canopy. I could see Jacob, Embry, Quil and Jared standing together in a close formation. They all jumped back as they saw me. Jared made a hasty retreat.

"Jacob?" I whispered hurt by the fear and anger he had on his face.

"Allie," Jacob's voice was commanding, "What are you carrying?" His voice came out in a hiss.

I flinched from his tone and Sable let out a whimper. I patted her on the back.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay," I murmured to her.

Jacob's nostrils flared as I turned to answer him. Pain flickered across my face as I stepped closer to him and just as quickly he took a step back away from me.

"This is Sable, I found her in a clearing . . ." I trailed off at the look of revulsion in his dark eyes.

"Put that—that _thing_ down, Allie," he said his eyes wide.

"Her name is Sable! And you're scaring her!" I said as I rubbed the poor little girl who was scared. Sable was clinging to me tighter as she whispered, barely inaudibly in my ear.

"They smell _bad_."

I giggled at her comment and Jacob shook in fury.

"Allie. That—that _thing_ isn't what you think it is. Put it down, _now_!" He stepped forward, towards me, reaching for Sable with eyes that were dark with violent intent.

I pulled away from him and his reach. Jacob stopped looking at me with a stunned expression.

"Stop it!" I told him shrilly, "Stop scaring her! She's just a little girl who got lost! Stop it!"

Jacob's face took on a strange expression.

"Allie," he whispered my name like an apology. I was confused by his behavior, why did he want to hurt Sable?

I turned away from him. "Allie, that little girl—she's not what you think she is."

My eyes flickered down at the seraphic child I held in my arms—her eyes were closed shut tightly as though trying to block out monsters and her legs were tight around my waist, as were her hands flung over my shoulders that clutched my shirt. She was just a lost little girl. Nothing more.

I looked back at Jacob, signaling with my eyes my disbelief.

Jacob observed me cautiously and approached me calmly, only the faintest flicker of disgust passed by his face before it was gone.

"That's a vampire."

...

_Wow. I'm rather in love with this chapter! The whole time i was writing it i was listening to Yiruma and the songs that i was listening to really inspired me. If you haven't heard of Yiruma, I suggest looking it up. He's an AMAZING pianist and the songs are very, very beautiful._

_Thank you to all my international readers who commented, it was awesome to find out where y'all are reading this from! And of course thanks to all my american readers too! _

_Alright, my loves, lets REVIEW shall we?_


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes widened at Jacob's statement. It couldn't be true. I would know if this little girl was a vampire . . . right?

I looked down at Sable who still cowered in my arms. True she was terribly beautiful, cold, and pale—all the things that fit the characteristics of a vampire, but, it just couldn't be true. She was too sad, too young to be a vampire. Jacob must be wrong.

But . . . what if it was true? That it was true that in my arms I held a child killer. The thoughts went round and round in my head. I kept looking from Sable to Jacob and back again.

Jacob's face softened a bit, but never lost the fear.

"Allie, please. Put it down," he said more softly.

Frantically, my eyes searched his. If I didn't do something quick he was going to take her from me with force. I couldn't allow him to do that. If in fact Sable was a vampire, she had done no harm to me—I wouldn't let Jacob hurt her.

"She hasn't hurt anyone . . ." I started to say before trailing off. The corpse in the clearing. Could that have been Sable? No matter. She hadn't hurt me. I would _not _let anyone hurt her.

"But it could, Allie, it could hurt someone."

I shook my head at him and backed away from Jacob and the pack. My maternal instincts taking precedence over my own well-being.

"No. No. I won't allow you to hurt a little girl!" I yelled still walking away from them.

Jacob took a step forward. "Allie," he pleaded, "It's for your safety!" Jacob was so close to me that I could clearly see the anger that flashed in his eyes, how his body shook, the upper curl of his lip.

"Please, please, no. She didn't hurt anyone! She's just a little girl who's lost, and scared and looking for her mom! Even if she is a vampire, I won't let you touch her!"

Jacob was livid now. His body was wracked with shaking.

"I won't ask you again," his threat was as visible as his fury.

My eyes widened for a moment before I narrowed them at Jacob. I couldn't believe he was taking it this far. I hugged Sable to me closer and her grip around my waist grew painful.

"If you touch her, I'll hate you forever."

Silence.

"Allie," his whisper was carried away by the wind.

"Goodbye Jacob," I whispered back. And with that I turned and walked off into the forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**JPOV**

I watched her walk away. I wanted to go after Allie. I wanted to run after her and take her into my arms—hold her tight against me and whisper that I loved her. But I knew that going after her would just alienate her further. That was my Allie.

Even so, I was irate that she walked off with a vampire. A newborn at that. That _child _was an abomination. Shaking with fury I watched them disappear into the forest.

"Follow them," my voice was rough.

Embry and Quil took off like shots into the woods, following Allie's scent. I knew they wouldn't let her see them. As for me? I headed off into the woods, running towards the one place I knew I shouldn't go—the one place I needed to go.

I started towards the Cullen's.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**APOV**

I walked for some time, tears silently falling down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Sable's eerie voice echoed throughout the forest, bouncing off of trees and fog.

Placing Sable on the ground I wiped my face with the back of my hands. I looked down at the small girl in front of me.

"Because, I'm sad," I told her.

Sable looked at me with those large eyes of hers and walked to me. She wrapped her arms around my legs and pressed her face against my torso—hugging me.

"Don't be sad, Allie," She looked up at me and smiled, "I don't want you to be sad. If you're sad, then I'm sad."

I laughed and my voiced echoed back to me. Smiling at Sable, I smoothed hair from her face.

"Thanks Sable. I'll try not to be sad anymore."

The little girl just grinned at me before releasing me from her hug. Sable gently took my hand and together we started back through the woods.

Soon I was exahausted. Vampire's didn't get tired so I knew Sable was fine. But I was close to collapse. I sat down on an especially springy patch of moss and Sable followed me.

I leaned back and shut my eyes, letting sleep take me.

Sable's cold hand on my arm woke me. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of the forest casting green light down to where I slept. I blinked rapidly—there was hardly ever any sun here.

Sable was looking away from me, her little hand on my arm. I jumped. Her skin was glowing. No, not glowing. It was sparkling. Like someone had poured glitter all over her skin it was sending rainbows of light every direction.

"Sable?" I whispered. She seemed alert.

She turned her head and I gasped out loud at the shade of her eyes. They were a deep maroon color. With her dark hair, lashes and pale skin her eyes made her look sinister.

Sable put a finger to her lips.

I turned instantly still. If Sable wanted me to be quiet then I would be silent. After several long moments she turned back to me and leaned into my ear. She whispered in her peculiar voice.

"Two people are following us. They're the wolf-people."

My eyebrows snapped together in anger. I couldn't believe Jacob would actually attempt to follow me, especially after my ultimatum.

Angry tears sprung to my eyes at the thought of our confrontation. I didn't want to hurt Jacob like that. But, I just couldn't bring myself to believe that Sable, even if a vampire, was anything more sinister than a child looking for her mother. Maybe it was just my maternal instincts kicking in. I wanted to protect Sable from the world—from what I had experienced.

Getting to my feet I surveyed the glowing green forest. My human eyes couldn't make out anyone hiding. I took a deep breath.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed into the woods.

My voice bounced back to me, echoing off the trees and brush. No one answered me, but the hair on the back of my neck prickled. They had certainly heard me.

I took Sable's hand.

"Come on Sable," I said as my stomach growled, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and squeezed my hand. I winced from the strength of her grip. I needed to keep reminding myself that Sable was no ordinary child.

We wandered off into the green abyss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**JPOV**

I phased as soon as I reached the property line of the Cullen's. I knew that the small one, Alice? had probably already anticipated my coming. Sure enough, as soon as I stepped onto their property she was there in front of me.

Her gold eyes beamed up into mine.

"I know why you're here. I saw her."

I nodded at her. Suddenly behind Alice was Bella. And to my embarrassment, Edward. I grimaced inwardly at the involuntary thoughts of what Bella and I had shared and my disappointment that she had become one of them.

Edward stared at me, his eyes full of meaning and put a protective arm around Bella.

"Then you'll know that we have to destroy her," I said coldly.

Alice's eyes fluttered with confusion. "Destroy her?"

"Yes. Of course! She's dangerous!" my fists clenched and I started to pace.

Edward gave me a long look and then looked at Alice. His eyes widened in understanding and a look of concern crossed his face. Bella felt the change in him and put a hand on his arm.

"Alice," Edward said never looking away from me, "he doesn't mean _her_."

My head snapped up from the grass. "Who?"

Alice looked at me, her gold eyes filled with sadness. "Allie . . ." She trailed off at a warning glance from Edward. Bella sucked in her breath.

My eyes flickered frantically from one grim face to the next.

"Allie?" my voice was breathless, "what about her?" I could feel my body start to shake. I was getting out of control.

"She . . . she's going to meet the Volturi . . ."

Red lights flashed across my gaze as what she said sank in. Allie. My Allie, was going to meet the Volturi! I couldn't let that happen—wouldn't let that happen.

"Jacob," Bella's strange new voice said calmingly, "who was the other person you were speaking of?"

But I couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus. All I could think of was Allie with those bloodsuckers.

"She's with a child. A vampire child. That's whom Jacob was speaking of previously," Edward said in explanation to Bella and Alice.

Alice's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I didn't see a child."

Bella sucked in a deep breath and Edward held her closer.

I couldn't listen any longer. I needed their help and I needed it fast. Allie was in the forest with a child vampire and would soon be confronted by the most powerful vampire's in existence!

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?!" I exploded my entire body shook and my voice echoed in the silence following my outburst.

Three pairs of strangely colored eyes met my angry face. Bella turned to Edward and looked into his eyes. Alice peered at me.

"Of course," she said in her high soprano voice, "that thing needs to be destroyed."

.........................................................................................................................................

_Whew sorry for the long time btwn updates. I've been busy, busy, busy. And i'm totally STOKED for twilight this friday! my roomates and i are all going to the midnight premier even though we all have class in the morning. lol. oh well. soo, since it's been a while i expect some reviews to make me feel loved. okay?_

_thanks you guys!_

_3_


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm so so so so so sorry about the long wait guys! I had school and then finals and then Christmas and now I've only just gotten a break. I promise I'll try much much much harder to update faster than this. But really, I think this was worth the wait. Let me know if you think so too, okay? I love reviews! And I love you guys of course!_

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

**APOV**

We were wandering again. That seemed to be all I had been doing for hours and I was growing weak. My stomach growled loudly and I gulped to try to keep the thirst at bay. Sable just glanced at me every once in a while.

I hoped that Jacob and the others had stopped following me. But at the same time I hoped they were.

Turning my head I tried to see if I could spot any wolves tailing us.

Instead I got the surprise of my life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**JPOV**

The Cullen's and I took off at full speed towards the forest. Tiny Alice was in the lead followed closely behind by Jasper and then Edward and Bella finally followed by me in the rear.

I pushed myself as hard as I could.

_Jacob! They're here! _Embry's voice was slightly panicked and I caught glimpses of shrouded figure's surrounding Allie and the little girl.

Ahead of me Edward sprinted faster.

_How many?_

_Ten, maybe twelve._

_Can you hold them off?_

_We'll have to._

I pushed myself to run even faster. Allie couldn't die. I wouldn't let her. Soon it was Edward and myself in the lead.

I heard Alice's voice echoing behind me as I picked up Allie's scent.

"Jacob! Call your wolves off! Call them off now!"

Still running I turned to look at her. Alice's face was filled with worry and fear. I didn't question her. She'd probably seen something that didn't end well.

_Embry! STOP! DON'T DO ANYTHING! RUN AND HIDE! NOW!_

I could hear their questions so I sent them the mental image of Alice, of my theory on what she had said.

_We're hiding._

Faster and faster I ran. I had to help her. I _would_ help her.

**APOV**

Sable sensed them before I did. Well, she should being a vampire. Anyway, all I know is they came out of nowhere. They weren't there and then suddenly they were. The group of black hoods surrounded us and I pulled Sable into my side.

The hooded figures contrasted sharply with the green around me. I couldn't make out any faces, only that they were completely silent.

"Now, now my dear," a cold calculating voice came from a figure that stepped from the circle, "just hand over the little girl and you won't get hurt."

A sharp noise came from Sable and she buried her head into my side. My maternal instinct kicked into overdrive even though I had no desire to die myself.

"N—no," I told them hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

The assembled group laughed just like someone had put a sign over my head declaring "Laughter". I grimaced from the cold empty sound.

"I don't think you understand," the eerie figure said coming to a complete halt from it's mosey in front of me. Only two feet in front of me the hooded person towered. Instinctively I pulled Sable behind me—putting distance between her and this person.

The figure pulled off its hood revealing snow white skin that sparkled in the shafts of light that some how managed to filter through the green canopy. I sucked in a breath as I took this in. The man had dark flowing hair and crimson eyes. A vampire.

He smiled at the widening of my eyes. "You see," he said stepping closer to me, "You don't actually have that option."

I held onto Sable's hand with crushing intensity, and then I stepped forward so that the vampire and I were chest to chest.

"You won't take her," I whispered as fiercely as my nerves would allow.

His smile widened into almost wolfish proportions. "Well now. Someone's got a bit of an attitude. Do you know who you're talking to _girl_?"

Glaring at him I replied with venom, "Do you know who _you're _talking to _boy_?"

That creepy smile widened. "Then proper introductions must be made," he made a sweeping bow and before I could move took my hand and placed his ice cold lips to it. "I am Felix."

I could feel the bile coming up my throat from his cold hands touching mine and I couldn't force back instinct to pull away from him. His mouth turned up in amusement as I tried to wriggle my hand out of his.

"Your name, Miss…?" he trailed off.

Yanking my hand to try to rid it of his I replied through gritted teeth. "None of your damn business!"

Felix's laugh filled the air. This one was a genuine laugh. I shuddered at the bell like quality of it.

My body froze as he touched my neck with the hand that didn't hold mine and leaned in to sniff me. I squeezed Sable's hand so hard that my knuckles felt sore with the force of it.

"You are a pretty one aren't you? And that attitude is so . . . refreshing. Much like your scent," he whispered in my ear.

I jerked away from him violently but he still held my hand so I didn't go far. Bending my body back away from him I tried to rid myself of the closeness between us.

"Let me go," my voice wavered.

The wolfish grin was back this time with a glint of something else in it. "No. I don't think I will," Felix looked over his shoulder at the other figures. "Take the little girl. I think I'll keep this one for myself."

My screech of pain echoed off the tree's in the forest as Sable's hand was unceremoniously ripped from mine by one of the figures. Twisting my body around I tried to find Sable—my eyes frantically searched the other vampires.

Sable was gripped in between three vampires. Her eyes sought mine. "Allie!" She cried in her little high pitched voice.

I struggled against Felix's grip. He pulled me close to him so that it was almost as if we were in an embrace.

"SABLE!" I screamed tears flowing freely from my eyes. "SABLE RUN!"

The little girl kicked and moved so fast that my eyes couldn't follow her movements. I saw the three figures move back simultaneously and then Sable was gone. She appeared a few yards outside of the circle where she looked again to me.

"RUN SABLE! RUN!" I yelled at her choking back sobs. Her eyes widened as she looked from me to the advancing figures. And then she was gone.

I heard that amused laughter and looked up into the face of Felix who was fairly rolling in mirth. My sobs grew louder as I realized that it was only Felix and I left in the circle. I was going to die. Or worse.

"Allie, is that your name? Well, you've given me quite the entertainment today," his voice was cold and impersonal.

Shuddering against his cold body I became very angry. I flailed wildly against him hitting him hard with my fists and screaming at him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

His laughter at my antics made me even angrier. My pounding became even more violent and ricocheted of his stone body. Bruises and cuts appeared on my hands from where I had hit him, blood mixing with sweat and tears.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the air by my arms so that my face was level with Felix's.

"I don't think I'll let you go Allie. You see, you're very amusing. And I think I like you. So, I'm going to take you back to Italy with me," he said with a smile.

"TAKE ME SOMEWHERE?! YOU'RE NOT FUCKING TAKING ME ANYWHERE ASSHOLE!!" I screeched into his face thrashing in an effort to get myself from his grip.

Felix chuckled heartily and then proceeded to cradle me in his arms. Before I could protest he took off walking.

Almost as quickly as he started he stopped. His eyes snapped to the left of us and he stared at the foliage.

"Put her down," a familiar voice said from the right of me.

"Jacob!" I whispered.

To the left of us figures emerged. Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella stepped out of the woods creating a line in front of Felix. Seconds later an oversized wolf appeared to the right.

Felix took in a sharp intake.

"Put. Her. Down." Edward said in a low growl.

I pushed away from Felix who went into a crouch and then pulled me by my hair yanking my head back and exposing my neck. He bared his teeth over my naked neck. I shivered intensely and struggled to get away.

It was only a moment before I felt Felix being snatched away from underneath me and I went tumbling to the ground landing with a thump on the dirt only to see Jacob, Edward and Jasper take off in the same direction.

Alice and Bella stepped towards me slowly.

"Allie?" Bella asked gently, "Are you okay?"

I sat up and dusted myself off before looking at them. "I—I think so. Wh—where's Sable?"

They looked at each other and then looked back at me. "Allie," Alice said softly, "we—we could only save one of you." Her gold eyes filled with sadness.

My tears blinded me. Sable, was gone? Killed by those murdering vampire's?

I plopped myself back down on the ground tears streaking through the dirt on my face.

"I'm sorry, but, the Volturi did what they had to do. That little girl—well—she wasn't _natural_. She needed to be destroyed," Alice went on.

My anger boiled to a head again. "Natural?! NOT NATURAL!? WHO ARE YOU TO FUCKING SAY WHAT'S NATURAL AND WHAT'S NOT? FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU'RE A GODDAMN VAMPIRE!" I shouted at her and Bella.

Alice and Bella didn't walk away. They stood there and took what I threw at them. Seeing there passiveness didn't help my fury. I collapsed into a sobbing heap on the forest floor.

Soft footsteps sounded in my ears before warm hands pulled me into a comforting lap. I had only a glimpse of the Cullen's leaving before all my attention was on Jacob.

He brushed my tears away with his hands his eyes searching mine.

"Allie," he said softly.

I leaned into him and cried upon his chest. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. I know I've been saying that all together too much. But I really am—" I managed to say.

Jacob placed a finger on my lips. "No. I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Volturi, sorry about the girl, sorry I almost didn't make it here in time."

My eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion. "You're forgiven. Please, take me home."

Jacob's lips touched my forehead. "Of course," he said standing up with me in his arms.

"Not my house, your house," I clarified.

"Of course."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Christmas had come and gone by the time I stopped having nightmares about what had occurred in the woods. It took a long time, but I was finally able to sleep peacefully. And I was eternally grateful to Jacob for rescuing me.

It was late one night when I couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the nightmares—it was just that I needed to see Jacob again.

I snuck out of my house in my new Victoria's Secret nightgown that I had received for Christmas.

I had almost made it down the driveway before warm hands pulled me into an embrace.

"Jake!" I gasped.

He laughed against my cheek. "I had a feeling you'd try to sneak out tonight."

Brushing my lips against his I replied. "Can—can we go somewhere alone? Just the two of us?"

His eyebrows raised in the dark. "My dad's up in Forks tonight . . ."

"Perfect," I told him with a kiss.

Jacob opened the door to his room which was dark and stepped through the doorway to sit on his bed. I stood there watching him.

The moonlight strayed through the blinds on his window as I slowly walked in his room and shut and locked the door behind me. Jacob's eyebrows rose again with silent question.

Slowly never taking my eyes of him I drew the straps of my silky nightgown down over my shoulders so that it fell of my body in a pool of fabric at my feet.

I stepped out of that fabric so that I was standing in the moonlight in only a bra and underwear. Jacob's breathing caught in his throat.

"_Allie_," he whispered huskily.

He stood up from the bed and approached me where I stood. His hands gently stroked my back and thigh as he pulled me in for a kiss.

I kissed him deeply back as his hands wandered to the back of where my bra gently clasped. His hands were on the clasp when he spoke.

"Allie--?" I cut off his question with a kiss.

Jacob swept me up into his arms and deposited me on my back on his bed. His body hovered over mine.

He kissed me deeply on the lips. His mouth explored the path down from my lips to my neck, to my collarbone, to the space between my two breasts. He came back up and kissed my mouth again before his hands unhooked my bra.

Peeling away the lacy fabric that had once covered me Jacob sucked in a gasp.

I giggled and then pulled him down to kiss me again.

While he was occupied with my mouth my hands fumbled with his pants. I managed to get them unzipped and was pulling them down his legs when he laughed.

"What?" I asked pouting.

"Nothing," he replied and promptly got rid of his pants so that he was wearing nothing but boxers. My hands slid over the planes of his chest and he smiled wickedly at me.

Jacob's hands mimicked mine and I had to bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Jacob," I whispered arching my back so that our bodies met and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "I love you."

Jacob stroked the side of my body before nibbling on my ear. "I love you, Allie. Always." His hand fingered my panties. "Forever." Gently, he slid them down to my knees all the while kissing my neck and collarbone. "To eternity," he pulled my underwear down to my ankles. "And back again."

I gasped out loud as he took his boxers off so that we were both naked.

Reaching up I put my arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him, my teeth scraping his lower lip. "Then show me," I whispered against his mouth.

And he did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunlight streaming through the window caused me to wake from my blissful sleep. I blinked rapidly at the light and turned my head away from the window.

I was wrapped in bed-sheets cradled in Jacob's arms. His head was propped up on his arm and his black eyes watched my blue ones. Inexplicably I felt unbearably shy in his gaze even though I had just well…slept with him.

"Morning beautiful," he said kissing the top of my head.

I blushed and touched his cheek. "Morning handsome."

Jacob grinned at me. "Did you have a nice evening?"

My cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "As a matter of fact, thanks to a certain someone, I did."

His eyes never left mine. "Same here."

I giggled at him and he reached across me to his nightstand. Digging around in the contents he finally crossed back over to his side of the bed.

"Allie, there's something I want to ask you," he said seriously, his eyes twinkling with delight. "Will you—"

But an unwelcome knock at the door said that we had visitors. "Jake! Sheesh. It's noon! What are you doing in there?" Quil's angry voice filtered in through the door. "I'm gonna break this door down if you don't open it! Geez are you—"

Jacob rolled from the bed and with no shame unlocked and opened his door to face Quil completely in the nude.

Quil's eyes widened in shock before focusing past Jacob to where I sat on the bed, blankets wrapped around me, to my discarded clothing on the floor and back to Jacob.

Quil blushed a bright crimson and turned away leaving us without saying a word. Jacob and I broke down in laughter.

Tears still streaming from our mirth Jacob threw some of his clothes at me with a smile.

"Put these on, we have things to do," he said with amusement.

So, his question forgotten, I followed his orders.


	22. Chapter 22

The stage was definitely set. That's about all I really need to say. I mean, a girl can only describe perfection so much before she starts to doubt the reality of what was happening. To be here, in this situation was altogether too much for me.

I'd like to say that I knew what was happening, but that would be a lie. I was completely, totally and utterly surprised. I should've picked up on the signs I suppose. But I'm not an observant person. I'm getting ahead of myself—I'll start from the beginning.

………………………………………………………………………………

A noise in my room woke me from my lovely slumber. I grumbled under my breath as I felt warm arms envelope me. Smacking one of those arms drowsily proved to do nothing.

"Jake noft tonifght mmk?" I mumbled into my pillow trying to roll away from him.

His soft laughter and warm breath tickled my ear. The arms around me tightened and I let out a squeak as his lips found my ear. Struggling to push him away from me proved only to make him more amused. I could feel Jacob's quaking laughter as he pulled me still closer. It was late and I wanted to be _sleeping_.

"Allie," he pleaded his mouth dipping down to kiss my neck, "Please come with me, there's something I want to show you."

I arched my back trying to move away from him but his arms held me like a vise. I rolled over so that I was facing him. Rubbing my eyes sleepily I gazed into his.

"Now?" I whined.

He laughed and kissed me. "Now."

I didn't like how he was manipulating me. I shut my eyes and snuggled back into my pillow and blankets. "No."

"You don't have a choice," he chuckled.

I cracked one eye. He was wearing a (pardon the pun) wolfish grin and his eyes sparkled dangerously. He wouldn't dare—

Swiftly his hands encircled my waist and wrenched me from my bed. I yelped in surprise. Jacob threw me over his shoulder like in a movie and gave me a smart smack on my butt.

"Put. Me. Down." I threatened acidly.

Jacob laughed his head thrown back. Then before I could retort he leapt deftly out my window and down onto the ground. I hadn't so much as stirred on his shoulder.

Pulling me off his shoulder Jacob swung me around so that my arms now encircled his neck and my legs clamped around his torso in a piggy back style. Once again before I could move he took off running.

I yelled a slew of profanity into his ear along with threats about what would happen to him once he put me down but I could practically feel him smiling at my words. The jerk.

I smelled the salt air before I actually saw the ocean. When it came into view Jacob came to a halt and pulled me off his back and set me onto the sand. I wrapped my arms around my body—my sweatpants, t-shirt ensemble didn't exactly keep me warm in the cool February air—as a breeze blew across the water.

"You better have a good reason for doing this," I snarled at him.

He cocked his head at me and smiled. "Oh, I do."

It was then that I noticed what was going on beyond him. There on the water was a boat sitting tethered on the water. The entire surface of the little boat was covered with lit candles that flickered in their votives and lanterns casting a glow of light. Jacob snatched the rope that was tethering the boat out in the ocean and hauled it in until it scraped the pebbly bottom.

Once there he picked me up and set me inside the boat. I gasped again at the meticulous care he had taken. A fluffy red robe was set on one of the benches that bordered the perimeter of the boat. I swiftly put the robe on and sighed a sigh of relief.

The boat rocked precariously as Jacob got in and cast us off. The motor of the boat sounded loudly in the night's silence. Once we were out a little ways on the water Jacob cut engine and stepped over to where I was seated on one of the many cushioned lined benches. Lanterns filled with candles hung from above us on the canopy that covered half of the boat.

Jacob pulled me into his lap and I snuggled against his chest.

"This is pretty nice," I told him with a slight edge, "but I don't understand why we couldn't have done this some other time—like when I wasn't supposed to be sleeping."

He laughed at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "This isn't all." He pointed to the sky.

It was then that I finally looked up at the sky. The midnight sky wasn't cloudy at all; instead it was crystal clear, the stars twinkling down at us. It was beautiful I couldn't deny that—all those stars! As I stared at it I noticed objects streaking across the sky leaving little trails of glowing orange light. A meteor shower!

The effect was stunning. Every few moments a bright light would shoot across the already starlight sky.

I gasped delightedly and reached up to lay a long, deep kiss on Jacob's lips.

"Oh Jake! This is _perfect_!" I told him wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"I can think of something else that'll make it perfect," he said mysteriously, "look in your pocket."

Frowning with confusion I stuck on hand into the pocked on my robe. My eyes widened as I felt something in it. Gingerly, I pulled the object out of the pocket and held it in my hands. It was a little black, velvet box.

Slowly, my hands shaking I opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful gold ring. There was a single diamond in the setting and on either side of the small diamond was turquoise. The band itself had intricate swirls of decoration made of the gold. It was gorgeous—and I knew what it meant.

Tears started to fill my eyes as Jacob looked down at me.

"Allie, I'm totally, completely in love with you. I know we're young but I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I want to know that I'm the only one who'll ever be able to hold you—to kiss you. It's selfish but I want the world to know that you belong to me—to only me. I love you so much. I love you more than stars in that sky," he pointed up to the heavens, before shifting me out of his lap to kneel on one knee before me, "Alison Dosch, will you marry me?"

The tears were flooding down my face but I leapt at Jacob successfully knocking him over in my zealous hug. I kissed every part of his face whispering, "Yes, yes, yes,"

Jacob with the biggest smile on his face stood up and swung me into his arms circling around and around.

"Yes?" he asked his brilliant smile lighting up his face with pure joy.

"YES!" I screamed, "Yes, I'll marry you Jacob Black! Yes!"

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you ready?" Kim asked me beaming.

I turned away from the mirror and looked at her—I couldn't stop smiling. "Of course!"

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. Sure enough there in front of me stood a bride. My heart stuttered as I thought the word. Bride. My dress was simple and yet beautiful. It was A-Line with a single band going across my waist with a little bit of beading to make it interesting. The bodice was rouched and the tiny straps that held my dress up criss-crossed in the back. When I moved my dress flowed around me. I'd never felt more gorgeous than I did right now.

My hair had been pulled up into a pony-tail and was curled slightly, my simple veil rested lightly on my head. I pulled it down so that it covered my face and grasped the bouquet of lilies and lilacs that Kim held out to me.

Leah and Kim were my bridesmaids and they were dressed in austere dresses in a lilac color. There hair was pulled out of their faces but was otherwise unadorned.

Leah smiled at me.

"It's time," she said and led me outside the house.

We were holding the wedding in the backyard of Mrs. Costa's house. It was late June and graduation had come and gone. The backyard had been set up with a few chairs decorated with white and lavender ribbon. Our altar was a pergola that Mrs. Costa had bought and placed in her yard—hanging from its rafters were more swaths of the same colors that the chairs were decorated with.

I stepped up to walk down the aisle where Mrs. Costa stood ready to walk me to the altar. Leah and Embry walked down the aisle first, followed by Kim and Quil. Then it was my turn. I made my way down the aisle staring straight ahead.

Jacob stood at the end of the walk way waiting for me and I felt like there couldn't be anything better in the world than reaching him. Mrs. Costa felt my excitement and pulled on my arm warning me to slow down.

I hardly noticed anything else but the way that Jacob's eyes stayed on me the entire time I walked as though he couldn't do anything but watch me. Both of us had wide, silly grins on our faces.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur—I hardly recognized the words that were spoken. All that mattered was that I was there with Jacob.

"I do," I said happily.

Jacob's grin somehow grew even wider. "I do."

And then the minister announced that it was time to kiss the bride. Jacob pulled my veil up off my face, wrapped his arms around me and bent me backwards into a kiss so passionate that I actually felt my knees go weak with the force of it.

"It's now my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Black!" The minister intoned and our guests roared with applause. I turned to Jacob beaming happily at him as we ran down the aisle away from our guests.

"I didn't think I could ever be this happy!" I told him as he picked me up and swung me in a circle before setting me down.

"I did," he told me bending down to kiss me once more, "the moment I saw you walk down that aisle, I knew. I knew that I loved you more than life itself and that I'd never stop loving you! And that," he kissed my nose, "that's how I knew I could feel this happy."

Laughing at his announcement I leaned up to wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Just before our lips touched I whispered to him.

"I'll never stop loving you, Mr. Black."

I felt his smile as he kissed me and replied.

"Our love, Mrs. Allie Black," he said sending a thrilling shiver down my spine, "our love, it's neverending." And then he pressed his lips to mine.

THE END

.......................................................................................

_Well, there you go. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :) I almost feel sad that it's over. However, I was considering adding an epilogue describing their life in a few years if anyone is interested. Feel free to let me know. :)_

_Allie's Dress: (add www. davids bridal . com to the front without the spaces): .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49995498&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49995498&top_category=¤tIdx=115_

_Bridesmaid Dresses (same thing): .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998974¤tIdx=4&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998975%7c-49998974&catentryId=1000251_


	23. Epilogue

_By popular demand here it is....the Epilogue. Yes, it's full of fluff. Forgive me. I couldn't help myself. :)_

..............................................................................

**4 Years Later**

"Ewwww," I muttered waving a hand in front of my face. Something in the air was making me feel extremely nauseous.

Kim, with her 3 month old baby Cole in her arms, turned to me. Her eyebrows raised and she gave me a curious look.

"It's just muffins in the oven," she said pointing to the oven. Since her marriage to Jared, Kim had become surprisingly good at the housewife deal. I wasn't one to condemn gender roles, besides, her cooking was _excellent_.

I walked over to the oven and glanced inside before covering my mouth as another wave a nauseous came over me at the smell. How could something that looked so good smell so _bad_.

"Ugh. They smell terrible!" Kim gave me an affronted look so I quickly added, "No offense."

Kim set Cole on a blanket on the floor before sitting next to him.

"Really?" she asked in an off handed way.

I joined her on the floor next to Cole, who really was just adorable with his head of black hair and black eyes. Cooing at him I tickled his belly. Cole gurgled at me happily.

"Yeah. But maybe it's just the nausea; I think the flu is going around or something. I mean—the past few days I've gotten sick, mostly in the mornings," I told her before gurgling at Cole.

There was a moments silence and I looked over at Kim who was staring at me with a slightly frustrated expression. I stared back at her.

"What?"

Kim lost it. She began laughing uncontrollably much to Cole's enjoyment as he joined in with his mother. Kim was practically hysterical—writhing on the floor in mirth. I stared at her with confusion. After several minutes of laughter Kim finally got a handle on herself and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes before answering my question.

"Allie," she said patronizingly, "you've gotten sick in the _mornings_?"

"Yeah . . ."

"And now things that normally smell good are making you feel sick?"

"Yes. . ."

"Have you felt like you're gaining weight for no reason?"

My eyebrows crinkled at that one, "Yes actually . . ."

"How long since your last . . . you know?"

"My period? Um well let's see, a while ago, but I don't see what that has to do with—"

I stopped mentally calculating before it dawned on me. My eyes widened with realization and I gripped Kim's hands in mine.

"Oh. My. Gawd," I started before speaking really fast, "I need to go—I have to get—go to the drugstore—how could I have been—?"

Kim held up a hand cutting me off. "Watch Cole, I'll be right back. You don't have to go anywhere. Stay here and stay _calm_."

She headed into her bathroom where I could here her rummaging around in the cabinet. After a few moments she came back out with a small box. She handed me the box and pointed to the bathroom.

Speechless I rose from the floor and walked into the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ding_.

The egg timer in the kitchen went off. Kim and I both jumped at the sound. I bit my lip nervously and we both approached that little white stick that was sitting on a napkin on the counter.

I took a deep breath before looking at it.

On one side of that little stick was a pink cross. Positive.

Both of us let out shrieks of joy that sent Cole into tears. We grabbed hands and jumped up in down like kids screaming all the while.

"I'm having a baby! I'm having a baby! I'm having a baby!" I said in a sing-song with Kim echoing me.

"You're having a baby! You're having a baby! You're having a baby!"

Letting go of her hands I started dancing around the room in happiness. On a pass by the counter where her phone stood I snatched it up and dialed putting it on speaker phone so that Kim could hear as she comforted Cole from the living room.

"Yeah?" Leah's dulcet tones filled the room.

"Leah?" I asked breathlessly, "Guess what!? Guess! Guess! Guess!"

I could hear her laughing, "Um. You learned how to repeat words?"

Kim snorted as she walked over to me and the phone. "Leah! Be serious!"

"Fine, fine. What?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!"

There was a long silence and then—

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! A BABY! YOU SIR—"there was a shuffle of clothing and I could just imagine Leah pulling some poor guy off the streets and yelling this at him, "MY FRIEND IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She calmed down slightly, "Oh my God. How'd this happen?"

"Well, when a man loves a woman . . ." Kim started to say before Leah cut her off.

"Not that stupid. How'd you find out? Does Jacob know?"

"Jake doesn't know and you're _not to tell him under any circumstances_, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, no phasing. Got it," she sounded out of breath at her outburst earlier. "Look, I gotta go but I'll catch you later. And yes, I won't phase 'til you tell Jacob."

And with that she hung up.

I put the phone back on the hook and started for the door, grabbing my coat. Kim walked me to the door even though I'd just gotten there I had to leave again. I had to tell Jacob. Kim knew this so she bade me goodbye and I kissed her and Cole and left.

That night when Jacob came in the door from his pack duties he gave me a kiss as he always did and then looked expectantly at the kitchen. Normally I would've at least attempted to make him dinner, but tonight I was just too excited.

"No food?" he asked walking into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza—our normal dinner. Smiling at me he turned to turn on the oven.

I was bouncing on my toes trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Honey?" I asked tepidly.

He responded with a non committal grunt as he placed the pizza on the oven.

"Maybe we should, go out tonight instead of eating in. To celebrate," I told him vaguely.

Jacob didn't even turn as he asked the question I knew was coming, "Celebrate what?"

"Life, sunlight, the fact that you're going to be a father, the trees, birds . . ." I trailed off expectantly.

Jacob turned to look at me a small grin on his face as though he thought what I was saying was silly. He held the pizza on a pan in his hands and as I smiled back at him I saw realization hit him.

His mouth popped open with an 'O' and the pizza fell to the ground with a resounding clatter. My eyes widened at his reaction. _Never_ did my husband willingly give up food. _Never_.

He took a step over the pizza towards me. "Did you just say that I was going to be a _dad_?"

I chewed my lip nervously. "Yeah . . ."

A humongous grin lit up his face and he let out a whoop of exhilaration before snatching me around my waist and picking me up, spinning me around in a circle.

"We're going to have a baby!? Really!?"

I giggled at his reaction. "Yes! We're having a baby!"

At this Jacob suddenly stopped and set me down on the counter very carefully. Then he patted my body down with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing his hand on my abdomen, "I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Laughing I placed my hand over his. "I'm not made out of glass Jacob, I'll be fine."

Grinning ruefully he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I sighed happily in his arms before and he moved from my lips down my collar bone. His fingers crept up my shirt and he returned to ravage my mouth.

I pushed him a back slightly. "That's how we got in this mess in the first place," I told him in a stern tone.

"And I don't care," he said and kissed my cheek, my jaw, and finally my mouth.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed in anguished pain as Jacob looking frightened held onto my hand, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL NEVER LET YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN!! YOU SONOVA—" My swearing stopped as an intense searing pain ripped through my body.

Jacob held my hand as I squeezed it. His face would have been hilarious if I hadn't been in such pain.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" I screeched giving one final push.

The room filled with the rough throaty cries of a newborn infant. Exhausted I laid back on my pillow—sweat, grime and Lord knows what else covering my body. Tears spilled from my eyes as a nurse handed me my child.

"It's a girl!" she said.

Jacob kissed my forehead as we both looked down lovingly on our daughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**2 Years Later**

I watched as a little two year old girl ran around in the fading summer daylight. She laughed as she tumbled in the grass chasing lightning bugs in the dim blue light that fell upon us. It was her bedtime but I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"It's her bedtime," Jacob intoned from behind me watching our daughter.

"I know, but . . ." I smiled as our little girl tripped over her feet and sprawled on the ground her dark hair falling over her face. She stood right back up and continued to chase the fire-flies.

"Mama! Daddy!" Our little girl yelled happily running towards us to show us a lightning bug that sat glowing on her tiny finger.

I picked up my daughter balancing her on my hip. She stuck her finger in my face.

"Wook Mama!" she said with her lisp.

Laughing, I nodded at her finger. "That's a fire-fly, Sophie."

Sophie smiled at me and I brushed a long strand of her ebony hair from her blue eyes that mirrored mine.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and patted the small bump on my abdomen lovingly. We shared a knowing look.

"Soph, there's something Mommy and Daddy have to tell you," He said tickling her. She shrieked in happiness and the fire-fly flew off her finger.

"You're going to have a little brother!" I told her smiling.

Sophie tilted her head at us. "Brudder?" She frowned. "No want brudder!"

Jacob and I laughed at her. "Well, you're getting one whether you like it or not!" Jacob told her sternly.

"Cole my brudder!" Sophie said adamantly, "Me no want 'nudder brudder!"

I shook my head at her. Jacob leaned over and whispered to me.

"Years from now, I guarantee she won't be saying that . . ."

Smacking him lightly on the arm I shushed him and went inside the house to put Sophie down for the night.

I put Sophie's pink night gown on her and helped her into her little white bed that we had just gotten for her. She wrapped her little hands around her favorite stuffed animal—a russet colored wolf. Snuggling down under the covers she called for her Daddy.

Once Jacob entered the room Sophie demanded a story. Jacob sat down on the edge of her bed with me and patted her on the head.

"A story, Soph? I'll tell you one. This one is about our ancestors—who were descended from wolves . . ."

**FIN**

**..............................................................**

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for making me feel like such a sucess with my first fanfic! I appreciate all your reviews! Sometimes those were the only things that made me want to keep writing and they definately brightened my day! _

_If you liked this story than I suggest you go check out my other two stories! _

_Thank you all again! It's been mucho fun! _

_XOXOXO,_

_Lynn_


End file.
